The Recasted
by PairingMatters
Summary: During the second half of Harry's fifth year in Hogwarts, he and Hermione escapes from Hogwarts because he had enough, and he found the truth, which sets him and Hermione free. They then passed on the truth to others which caused a good number of Hogwarts withdrawals, which ultimately caused Hogwarts to close down.
1. Chapter 1

**The Recasted**

A/N: This story is going to be about what happens if Harry escaped from Hogwarts in his fifth year, and became a follower of Christ, a witness for Jesus himself.

A friendly warning to everyone who reads this story:

This story will contain Witches and Wizards turning away from the Wizarding world to Christ's embrace. If this story is not your cup of tea, stop reading at once, and don't post flaming reviews.

If you absolutely have no choice but to post flaming reviews for this story, then I urge you, post it via Private Messaging through FFN instead of the review section.

Chapter 1

 **A Way of Discovery**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Harry was really fed up with the Wizarding world, what had happened to him recently had not been pleasant, apparently it was a lousy year to him.

He thought back of what had happened to him during the past few months, it was no doubt trouble after trouble, until now, he was almost at his breaking point.

Since Valentines day had passed, people from the Wizarding world addressed him letters, only that Umbridge's reaction was not what he had expected when she had seen it, and the consequences was no good.

Looking down at his hand, engraved 'I must not tell lies', it was still tingling, and he knew that someone had forced him into it.

And now, he had hoped that he didn't come back to Hogwarts after Christmas, just as he had thought before.

His Occlumency lessons with Snape did not go well, he didn't manage to learn how to close his mind from Voldemort. To him, it was no doubt that those lessons were useless.

In spite of what had happened this year, his school life in Hogwarts was not pleasant in the previous four years either, numerous times, people had been muttering and whispering as he walked past.

He had done nothing to deserve all this, and in fact, his staying at the Dursleys didn't make him feel good, not good at all. The death of Cedric had already grieved him enough, and he still had to stay at the Duesleys, which was hell to him.

Why did Dumbledore allow him to suffer at the Dursleys? How come events after events happens every year? The Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius Black's false Imprisonment, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and then the Ministry and the Daily Prophet turning against him, and the Dementers that attacked Privet Drive. How could Dumbledore allow all these things happen to someone like him?

Who should he turn to?

No one had been helping him, after all, when he was suffering.

He felt that the Wizarding world was really not the place that he belonged to, he belonged to somewhere else.

Sitting on his bed, he looked at his hands again, the words in his hands were not pleasant to think about, not when he was telling the truth.

Then he walked into the Gryffindor common room, and he saw Hermione sat at her table, her eyes still on her books.

He glanced around, and he knew that she was always the one who had cared for him, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything about the Ministry or Umbridge.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Harry?" Hermione looked up.

"I felt that I don't belong to the Wizarding world," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"You see, the Daily Prophet are making snide remarks about me, and Umbridge torturing me, plus that Professor McGonagall told me to keep my head down, I really don't know what the Wizarding world is playing at," Harry said. "I am wondering who I should turn to in the midst of these troubles."

"What do you want to do, then?" asked Hermione.

"Leave," Harry said. "This is the only option I have."

"How are we going to get out from here without anyone seeing us?" asked Hermione.

Harry glanced around the common room, it was still empty, and he decided to do something.

"Dobby," he called out.

A few moments later, the elf appeared.

"Harry Potter called Dobby, what do you want me to do?" asked Dobby.

"I want you to take me and Hermione out of here -"

"- to my house," Hermione said.

The elf nodded.

Then he grabbed Harry and Hermione's arms, and with a pop, they disappeared, and reappeared in the living room.

A moment later, their possessions were summoned.

Hermione's parents were just sitting in the room, and a moment later, they walked out into the living room, and they gasped when they saw Harry and Hermione.

"I thought you were supposed to be in school, Hermione."

"We have decided to drop out of Hogwarts silently, mum," Hermione said.

"Why?" Hermione's mother asked.

"I don't think Hogwarts is really where we belong," Hermione said.

After that, she told her mother about what had happened in Hogwarts, including everything that had happened to Harry.

At this point, tears streamed down Emma's face.

A moment later, a man arrived.

"I'll introduce myself, Emma Granger, and this is my husband, Dan," Hermione's mother said.

"What is this all about?" asked Dan.

"Our daughter decided to drop out of Hogwarts," Emma said.

"Harry also decided to drop out of Hogwarts," Hermione went on.

"It appears that he had been suffering during this time, hadn't he?" Dan asked.

Hermione nodded.

She turned to Harry.

"You want to find a way of rest, don't you?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

Dan said nothing, but gestured Harry and Hermione to come to his bedroom.

"It does sound that the magical world is really evil," he said uneasily as they entered his bedroom and sat down. "Apparently, we are living in a fallen world, so there's no doubt that people would suffer, some have had more sufferings than others."

"The magical world had already had accusations against me, and even Dumbledore didn't say anything, I just don't know how I am going to get through this year," Harry said.

Dan didn't say anything, and his eyes appeared with tears too.

A moment later, he recovered.

"Well, I've got a good news for you," he said.

He took out a book, entitled, the Holy Bible.

"We have just read a few of it," said Dan. "Do you want to have a look?"

Harry quickly nodded.

"A friend of mine told me that the Bible is God's word, and his word will set you free," Emma said.

Harry smiled.

So the next couple of days, Harry and Hermione studied the Bible, from Genesis, and the contents of the Bible made them felt amazed.

"Take a look at the book of Matthew," Dan suggested one day.

So Harry and Hermione opened the Bible to the book of Matthew, and started to read.

As the days gone passed, they continued on reading, and they were shocked.

"I can't believe that we are taking the wrong road," Hermione said. "We are lost sheeps without shepherd."

"I'll take you both to church on Sunday," Dan said, "so you both can hear more about this."

So on Sunday, Dan and Emma took Harry and Hermione to a church known as 'New Life Church'.

They entered, and sat down.

After they had sang the songs, the Senior Pastor, Sammy Brown, started his speech.

"Today we are going to be looking at the book of John," he said. "John chapter 3."

Harry and Hermione listened as he began to read the verses, and after he had finished, they were trembling.

Then there was an end prayer, and the church were dismissed.

"What do you think?" asked Emma as they were on their way back home.

"I am not sure if I am going to turn to Christ yet, but I reckon this is the path that I will take," said Harry, thinking of all the toils and labours that he had experienced before.

As soon as they got home, they prepared lunch.

After lunch, Harry and Hermione went into the bedroom, and they sat down for a moment.

Hermione started to read the Bible again, and she was on the book of Ecclesiastes, and she gasped.

"Harry, look at this," she said, handing the Bible to him.

Harry took the book, and started reading.

After he had read it, he was shocked.

"That means, all of the toils, and the things I have done, are all vanity," he said.

"What can you do about it?" Hermione asked.

They turned to the book of John again, and they read it through.

"The way, the truth, the life, Jesus is the only way," said Harry.

He didn't know what to say next, and then he gasped, thinking of what had happened to him before, he did not like it.

Suddenly, he felt shaken, and he started to cry.

A few moments later, Hermione cried too, and they cried for a while.

"What's the matter with you two?" a voice asked.

Harry and Hermione glanced around, and saw Dan.

"We decided to follow Jesus Christ now," Hermione said, and Harry nodded.

"That means we are not going to go back to Hogwarts," Harry said, wiping his tears. "We will leave them be, perhaps get some of the people out, if we can."

"How do you think you are going to get some of the people out when Hogwarts turns out to be hidden from Muggles?" asked Hermione.

"We will have to use some other ways to communicate with them," Harry said. "I don't think Hogwarts is hidden from God's sight, after all, he is the one who had created everything, but we humans just misuse it."

"No one can hide anything from God," Dan said. "He's omniscient."

Thus, on the following Sunday, Harry and Hermione, Dan and Emma, had decided to get baptised, so they approached the pastor, and asked him for it.

"Good on you guys, I will schedule your baptism to be on next Sunday," the pastor said.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, in Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was frustrated that Harry and Hermione had not been in her class for a fortnight, she decided to take action.

That evening, however, an owl flew into Professor McGonagall's office, and dropped a letter on her table.

Professor McGonagall took the envelope, opened it, and unfolded the letter.

 _Dear Professor McGonagall_

 _I and Harry had decided to leave Hogwarts, please accept our withdrawal as we know that this way does not suit us._

 _Regards_

 _Hermione Granger_

Professor McGonagall's face went white, but she couldn't blame them for withdrawing from Hogwarts.

She looked inside the envelope, and discovered the Prefect badge was inside, she took it out, and placed it inside the drawer of her desk.

She decided to keep this a secret to Umbridge, even if Dumbledore wanted to know this.

/Scene Break/

Harry, meanwhile, began to wonder about several things.

Dumbledore had told him at the end of his first year that Voldemort could not be killed, he wondered what made Voldemort immortal?

His immortality was certainly a contradiction with the Bible verse described in Hebrews: It is appointed for men to die once and then there's judgement.

If Jesus had conquered death, what was the point for Voldemort to become immortal in his own way?

Had Voldemort heard of Jesus before, and accepted him, he would never have to find ways to become immortal on his own accord, and he would become blameless in the sight of God.

But now, Harry knew that it would be a nightmare to share the gospel with Voldemort, since he assumed that Voldemort wouldn't even listen to anyone about Jesus because he was immortal already. The only thing Harry knew was that Voldemort could not evade the second death, because Jesus will arrive on earth one day, and judge the world, and if Voldemort attempted to kill Jesus using the Killing Curse at that time, he would fail, because Jesus could not die again.

/Scene Break/

On the following Sunday, at the end of the Church service, Harry, Hermione, Dan and Emma waited in line, dressed in white garments, to get baptised.

"Today, we have four people who had made their decision to get baptised, they had already put their faith in Jesus Christ," the pastor said, standing inside the water. "Praise the Lord for convicting them to turn to him and obey him."

"Water baptism is not, and it would never be, the path to salvation, it is basically a public testimony, an outward confession of an inward experience, and it is the Lord's commandment," the pastor went on. "So here it goes..."

"Dan Granger," the pastor called.

Dan walked up, and stepped into the water.

"Dan, do you accept Jesus as your Lord and Savior?" the pastor asked.

"Yes," Dan said.

"So Dan," the pastor said, raising his hand up in the air. "Upon your profession of faith in Jesus Christ, in obedience to his commandment, I baptise you my brother, in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, buried in the likeness of his death -"

Then he dragged Dan under the water for a short while, and dragged him out again.

"- raised to life!"

There was a round of applause from below the stage, and Dan walked out of the water, and it died out as he walked off the stage.

"Emma Granger," the pastor said.

Emma walked up, and stepped into the water, and glanced at the pastor.

"Emma, do you accept Jesus Christ as your Lord and Savior?" the pastor asked.

"Yes, I do," Emma replied.

"So Emma, upon your profession of faith in Jesus Christ, in obedience to his commandment, I baptise you my sister, in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, buried in the likeness of his death -"

Then he dragged Emma down to the water for a short while, and dragged her out again.

"- raised to life!"

There was a round of applause from below the stage, and Emma walked out of the water, and it died out as she walked off the stage.

"Harry Potter!" the pastor said.

Harry walked up, and stepped into the water, and he glanced at the pastor.

"Harry, do you accept Jesus as your Lord and Savior?" the pastor asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"So Harry, upon your profession of faith in Jesus Christ, in obedience to his commandment, I baptise you my brother, in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, buried in the likeness of his death -"

Then the pastor dragged Harry down under the water for a short while, and dragged him out again.

"- raised to life!"

There was another round of applause from below the stage, and it died off as Harry walked off from the stage.

"Hermione Granger," the pastor called out.

Hermione walked up, and stepped into the water, and made eye contact with the pastor.

"Hermione, do you accept Jesus as your Lord and Savior?" the pastor asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"So Hermione, upon your profession of faith in Jesus Christ, in obedience to his commandment, I baptise you my sister, in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, buried in the likeness of his death -"

Then the pastor dragged Hermione down the water, and raised her up again.

"- raised to life!"

There was another round of applause from below the stage, and then it died out as Hermione walked off the stage.

As soon as Harry and the Grangers went back home, Harry felt that this was exactly what was wrong, it was sin that had separated him from God, and now, he had united with him, through the blood of Jesus, and not long ago, he had done what the Lord had commanded him to do.

He knew that he had nothing to fear, for God is with him, and if he died, he will be with Christ.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore, meanwhile, had decided to track Harry down, since Harry was his essential to get rid of Voldemort, he still needed him.

He hadn't got the faintest idea that Harry went down into another path, a path that he had never expected.

He summoned Severus Snape into his office.

"What do you want me to do, Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"I need you to go and find Harry Potter, and bring him back," Dumbledore said. "It has been about three weeks that he and Hermione had disappeared."

A/N:

What do you think of this chapter? Is it good, or not?

Any reviews/comments, are appreciated, including negative reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I have re-uploaded the first chapter, since I discovered that when the chapter got to the point of baptism, there were quite a few incorrect words used when the pastor was speaking to the people who were about to be baptised, now it is fixed. Sorry for any inconvenience or confusion caused.

For example, I used 'bearing in the lightness of his death', that's not correct, instead, it should be 'buried in the likeness of his death'.

Also, I used 'professional faith', that's not correct, the correct words should be 'profession of faith'.

 **A Deserted Visit**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Severus Snape didn't know what to do, he was caught in a dilemma, on one hand, he hated Harry because he hated James, on the other hand, he didn't want to disobey Dumbledore.

"I'll check Grimmauld Place," he said.

Then he walked out of the office.

Just as Snape walked out, Professor McGonagall entered.

Dumbledore then checked the list of the enrolled students, and he discovered that Harry and Hermione's name is no longer there.

"Harry and Hermione have withdrawn from Hogwarts," he said.

"I know," Professor McGonagall said. "I was going to tell you that."

Then she showed him Hermione's letter.

"I don't care where Hermione goes," Dumbledore said after he had finished reading the letter. "But Harry is essential for me to get rid of Voldemort."

"Yet you have barely spoken to him," Professor McGonagall said.

"I feared that Voldemort could use him as a means to spy on me," Dumbledore said. "The curse that had failed to kill him seemed to have forged some kind of connection with Voldemort, and now it is getting stronger."

"You don't even have to worry about speaking to him now, he's gone from this school and I am okay with it," Professor McGonagall said.

Then she walked out of Dumbledore's office.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione, meanwhile, were reading the Bible.

A moment later, however, Harry started to have nightmares, but suddenly, a green mist oozed out of his scar, and then he woke up.

"What is this?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

Then they continued to read the verses, until the end of the chapter.

Then they closed their Bibles, and placed them back into the bookshelf.

"I think I should share this wonderful gospel of salvation to my aunt, uncle and cousin some time later, so that they will at least know Christ," said Harry.

"We could," Hermione agreed.

Harry was now feeling sorry about his aunt and uncle, despite the fact that they were abusive, Christ had died for them.

He began to pray, and felt that he was more relieved, in fact, Christ's love was more abundant than his mother's love, and Christ is alive.

He knew that there would be no way for his parents to enter Heaven, because they had died without Christ, this made him feel sorrowful.

/Scene Break/

Snape, meanwhile, had arrived back to Dumbledore's office.

"No sign of Potter," he said. "Even Sirius Black didn't know about this."

"I shall have to ask someone else to check the Grangers' residence," said Dumbledore.

He summoned Kingsley and Remus to his office.

"What can I do for you, Dumbledore?" Kingsley asked.

"You two need to check the Grangers' residence," Dumbledore said. "Harry had disappeared from Hogwarts a few weeks ago."

Remus and Kingsley nodded.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione, meanwhile, were watching TV, about thirty minutes later, they heard a knock on the door.

"Who do you think it is?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Then don't open it," Hermione replied.

A moment later, two men appeared.

It was Remus and Kingsley.

"How did you two arrive here?" Remus asked.

"Dobby sent us here," Harry said.

"And why did you want to leave Hogwarts?" asked Kingsley.

"I don't think I belong to Hogwarts," Harry said. "By the way, I am now a follower of Christ."

Remus and Kingsley were stunned, they had no idea what Harry was talking about.

"Dumbledore wants you to go back," Kingsley said.

"I am not a follower of Dumbledore," Harry said. "I am a follower of Christ."

"You are not safe here," Kingsley said.

"God is with me right now," Harry said. "By all means, I am safe in his hands, he is in control of my life now."

"What do you mean by follower of Christ?" asked Kingsley.

"Following Jesus Christ and his teachings, after all, he is the hope of the world, and only through him we can have a relationship with God," Harry said. "God forbids any kind of Witchcrafts, after all."

"Why do you want to have a relationship with God?" asked Kingsley.

"Because he is the creator of the whole universe," said Harry. "What I have gone through is no doubt meaningless."

Kingsley turned to Remus, and they were whispering with each other.

"Let's go," Kingsley said.

/Scene Break/

"Have you two found Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"As a matter of fact, we have," Remus said. "But Harry said that he is a follower of Christ, not a follower of you."

"I don't quite understand what you are saying," Dumbledore said.

"Follower of Jesus Christ," Remus said.

"What did he think he is playing at?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry said that Christ is the hope of all world," said Kingsley. "Only through him we can have a relationship with God, and that God is the creator of the whole universe."

"Rubbish!" Dumbledore roared, and this made both Kingsley and Remus jump, they had never seen Dumbledore losing control like this.

"He also said that God forbids any kind of Witchcrafts," said Kingsley.

"Did you tell Harry that he is not safe at the Grangers residence?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but he said that God is with him, and he is safe in God's hands," Remus said. "He said that God is in control of his life."

"How incredible!" Dumbledore said, and he shook his head, thinking; how would Sybill Trelawney's prophecy be fully fulfilled if Harry is not in his control? He hadn't even told Harry about the prophecy yet.

On the other hand, did Harry really decided to live his life another way?

He knew it was not good, since it would most likely cause him to not be able to direct Harry.

He wondered how Harry had heard about Jesus Christ, to him it was no doubt rubbish.

More unbearably, the fact that God forbids witchcrafts made him angry and scared, he wished that this God hadn't existed. He knew he had proof, because he didn't see this God at all, the only thing that troubled him was that if this God was real.

Perhaps if he told Harry about the prophecy, Harry would come back to Hogwarts, but this could wait until later. He might have to obliviate those people who had told Harry about Christ, and obliviate Harry as well, to get Harry back into his control.

/Scene Break/

Several weeks later, in Number Four, Privet Drive, there was a knock on the door.

Vernon opened the door, and discovered that it was a postman.

"It's for you, sir," the postman said.

"Thanks," Vernon said, and he took a look, and found it was from Dan and Emma Granger.

He was curious about what is inside, and as he opened it, he discovered that it was a book, entitled The Holy Bible.

 _Why would I want this?_

He didn't know if he should get rid of it or not, although he didn't think he needed it, but something in his mind seems to be telling him to not get rid of it.

He spent his spare time of the following week reading it, skipping certain parts of genealogies, since there may not be any need to read them, and proceeded onwards.

One month later, he started to read the New Testament.

He realised that he had sinned too much, right from unfairness to abuse someone else's child, and pampering his own child.

He began to reconsider what has been going on during the previous year.

Then he realised that Dudley had been going for tea during his school holidays, and he decided to ask him, and acknowledge what he was actually doing, or at least, he should ask Dudley what he want to do if he is going to go out and hang on with his friends again.

He knew that he was on the wrong road, and he was in the bondage of sin.

He considered what the Bible had said:

 _But whereas sin abounded, Grace did much more abound._

 _This is amazing!_ He thought.

Then he wept.

A few moments later, he stopped crying, and he wiped his tears with some tissues.

Then Petunia came in.

"What's on your mind, Vernon?" she asked.

"I just had a feeling that we might have to ask our own son what he wanted to do when he goes out any time in the future," Vernon said.

"What made you think of that?" Petunia asked.

"I don't know, but we might have to ask Dudley's friends' parents and see how many times had Dudley been to their house for tea during the evening last year," Vernon said.

"You still didn't answer my question," said Petunia.

"I want to know what my son was really doing in the evenings during his school holidays," Vernon said.

Then he went to the telephone, took the receiver, and dialled the number of Piers Polkisses's parents.

A moment later, a voice rang out.

"Kevin Polkisses speaking."

"Hi Kevin, this is Vernon Dursley speaking, I want to ask you, exactly how many times did Dudley went to your house for tea during his last school holiday?"

"None," said Kevin.

Vernon gasped.

"Are you serious, Kevin?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I mean Piers was also absent from our house, and I have no idea what he was doing," Kevin said. "Piers told me that he went to another friend's house for tea."

"OK, thanks," Vernon said. "Bye."

"Bye," Kevin said.

Then Vernon put down the receiver, and walked back into the kitchen, and met Petunia.

"What's up, Vernon?" Petunia asked.

"Dudley might have been lying to us, because I asked Piers's father, Kevin, about how many times Dudley had been to his house for tea, Kevin said none," Vernon replied. "If Dudley ever goes out for tea again during the evening, we will have to ask him who's house he is going to go to, and give a call to that house before or after Dudley leaves."

"What if Dudley says 'Don't ask me that much questions'?" Petunia asked.

"We will have to say that we won't allow him to go out on his own again like this until he could answer our question, and besides, if he went outside without our consent again, and if he comes back and said that he went to Piers's house, we will have to give a call to Piers's parents and see if he is actually telling the truth," Vernon said. "Not to spy on him, but we do need information about where he had actually gone to, and what he did while he was away."

Petunia didn't know what to say, in spite of the fact that she had pampered Dudley so much in the past, she felt that it is really time to take action.

Thinking about the time that Dudley had met the Dementors, and Harry had repelled them, she was grateful that at least Dudley didn't ran into the Dementors alone, otherwise who knows what could have happened.

Vernon, meanwhile, had left the room, reappearing a few minutes later with the Bible.

He sat down at the sofa, and then he flipped the pages to Genesis chapter two.

"Petunia, read this," he said.

After Petunia had finished reading chapter two, she proceeded onto chapter three.

"Now read this," Vernon said, flipping the pages to the book of John.

"How many chapters should I read?" Petunia asked.

"As long as you finish the whole book of John in one week, that will be all," Vernon said.

So within that week, Petunia finished the book of John, and she was shocked, too.

"Who give you this book?" she asked.

"This book was posted here by Dan and Emma Granger," Vernon said.

"I haven't committed any sins," Petunia said.

Vernon flipped the page again, until he reached the book of Romans chapter three verse ten.

"Read from here," he said.

Petunia glanced at the words, and started to read.

As soon as she finished it, her face was white.

"Which of these laws have I disobeyed?" she asked.

"It is not just you, me also," Vernon said, and he flipped the book back to the book of John, chapter thirteen.

"Look at this," he said, pointing at verse thirty four to thirty five.

Petunia looked at it, and then she was confused, but then she fell silent.

She began to think of what she had done over the past fourteen years, and she suddenly gasped.

"What would happen then?" she asked.

"You have been separated from God," Vernon said. "Now turn to Isaiah chapter fifty nine verse one to two."

Petunia searched the contents, and turned to the book of Isaiah, and as she read chapter fifty nine verse one to two, she realised that it was sin that had separated her from God.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Turn to John chapter three verse sixteen," Vernon said.

Petunia had started to grow inpatient.

"This is the last one for now," Vernon said.

Petunia nodded, and she turned to that particular verse, and she felt relieved.

"So all I have to do is to believe Jesus?" she asked.

Vernon nodded.

"And then you are born again," he said. "Your sins will be forgiven."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Continued Conversion**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione, Dan and Emma were in their friend Selena's house, they wanted to meet with them, and introduce Harry to them, since she was the one who had introduced Dan and Emma to Christ.

"Harry has been mentioned in several books," Selena said.

"I am not sure if Harry is comfortable with his fame," Dan said.

He turned to Harry.

"Of course not," Harry said, before Dan could speak.

"Why?" asked Selena.

"Mentioning my fame makes me remember my parents' deaths," Harry answered.

Selena nodded.

"I understand what you mean," she said. "Can you tell me what you have been doing before you first arrived in this church, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, since he didn't want to expose the Wizarding world to anyone, or else he would be breaking the Status of Secrecy.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort, meanwhile, was disappointed, he had a trip to the Grangers along with his followers but didn't find anyone inside.

"Lucky for them," he said. "We will have to see if we can capture Potter another time."

"They must have been gone out somewhere," Lucius said.

"At this time, I feel that I could no longer read Harry's mind," Voldemort said.

"Is this news good or bad?" asked Lucius.

"Both," Voldemort said. "This news is good because I would no longer be able to endure mortal agony, but it is also bad since I could not read his mind from a distance any longer."

"Do you have any other plans?" asked Bellatrix.

"No I don't," Voldemort said.

/Scene Break/

As July arrived, New Life Church had decided to send out more missionaries, Harry felt that he might be fit to do so, after all, his birthday was around the corner, and he would be sixteen. After that, he could be a missionary in Britain, as he knew that there were still people who were lost in Britain, not knowing what way they should go in their life.

However, after the first week of July, Harry got a visitor.

"What do you think you are doing here, Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Have you got any idea how worried I was when I realised that you have been disappearing from Hogwarts for several weeks?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Why do you have to worry about me when you have abandoned me?" he asked.

"I abandoned you because I feared that Voldemort would use you to spy on me since he could enter your mind," Dumbledore answered. "I am here to tell you something."

"There was a prophecy made before your birth, stating that you were able to defy Voldemort," he said. "Either you have to kill Voldemort, or he have to kill you."

"Who made that prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Sybill Trelawney," Dumbledore replied.

"And do you really believe that this prophecy is true?" Harry asked.

"I believe it," Dumbledore said.

"Do you really think men can make a prophecy come true?" Harry asked.

"Seers can do that," Dumbledore said.

"But you have no idea, do you, that God is much more powerful than any seers?" said Harry. "He knows everything, even the future."

Dumbledore fell silent.

"You told me that Voldemort cannot be killed, haven't you, several years ago?" asked Harry.

"I have," Dumbledore replied.

"How is it possible for someone to be immortal in this world?" asked Harry. "Everyone is appointed

to die once, and then there's judgement."

"Voldemort had created rituals called Horcruxes, that is, splitting his soul into several pieces and hiding them in objects, so if one died, the other will live," Dumbledore said. "In other words, even if he died a natural death, he could still be resurrected."

"And have you got no idea that the soul is immortal?" asked Harry.

"What?" asked Dumbledore.

"Splitting one's soul into several pieces is clearly a sin, a very serious one," Harry said. "The soul will go somewhere after death. If men could make it so they could be resurrected after they die, then it had broken God's purpose. It was never God's intention for men to be resurrected back into this world, he is the one who raise people from the dead. We are living in a fallen world, a world that is full of sin, suffering, pain, etc. If anyone attempted to create Horcruxes to evade death, they would still be in their temporary bodies, and they would never be truly satisfied, compared to how Jesus resurrects those who belongs to him, they shall live forever in paradise."

Dumbledore looked at Harry in a confused expression, and it was apparent that he didn't believe what Harry had said.

"Jesus had conquered death," Harry said. "Do you really think that he is not capable of getting rid of Voldemort? He could've given Voldemort a chance to turn to him so that Voldemort could have eternal life too."

"I don't quite understand what you are saying, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"It is sin that separates us from God, really, and the wages of sin is death, but Jesus Christ had died for our sins, and whoever believes in him will never die," Harry said. "This is the greatest love of God, and it is much more than my mother's sacrifice for me."

Dumbledore gasped, and then he frowned for a short while.

"Don't speak rubbish," he said. "What do you mean by sin? Do you still not feel enough about your mother's love, and you want to seek something else to replace it?"

"Sin is violation of God's commandments, and witchcraft is one of those sins." Harry said. "As to your second question, yes, the love of God satisfies me, more than the love of my mother. I have everything I need in Christ."

Dumbledore fell silent.

A moment later, he recovered.

"Do you really think Jesus can beat Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore. "Voldemort would have killed him with the Killing Curse if he appears somewhere. I haven't heard a single prophecy saying that Jesus can get rid of Voldemort."

"Do you honestly think the Killing Curse will work on Jesus?" asked Harry. "Jesus had conquered death, and he will never die again, death could not hold him because he had no sin. Voldemort, on the other hand, had committed too many sins, and how could someone like him win against someone who's sinless? Anyway, there's no need to have a prophecy saying that Jesus can get rid of Voldemort, because Jesus is almighty."

"But the Horcruxes..."

"Heaven and earth will pass away, and then Voldemort's Horcruxes would also be destroyed," Harry said. "Horcruxes will not prevent Voldemort from going into hell, and it will not help Voldemort to get out of hell."

Dumbledore shook his head, and he frowned.

"You cannot go on like this, Harry, you've got to work with me, to fulfil the prophecy," he said a moment later. "The hope of the Wizarding world lies on you now."

"I don't need to fulfil this prophecy, I am waiting for Jesus to come and get rid of Voldemort, not that I force him to do it, but I know that he will do it since he had to clear up all sorts of evil when he comes back again," Harry said. "I am Jesus's follower, not your follower. You are not my Lord, Jesus is my Lord. I have the hope of eternal life in Christ, and I am resting in him, what about you?"

"You are the only one who is capable of killing Voldemort," Dumbledore insisted. "You must work with me."

"Right after the Holy Spirit had entered my life? No," Harry retorted. "I am not going to allow you any more control over my life, instead, I am letting God control my life. I had survived my encounters with Voldemort by luck, not by skill, and I see those encounters as meaningless."

Dumbledore fell silent, and he didn't know what to say next.

He had never expected Harry to go to this route, forsaking the Wizarding world and the destiny that was laid out for him in the prophecy that Sybill had made, in exchange for someone who he had never seen with his eyes. He couldn't believe that Harry had decided to take his encounters with Voldemort as meaningless things.

"You are not safe here, Harry," he said. "You better get back to your aunt and uncles house, so you can be safe from Voldemort. Your mother's sacrifice only keeps Voldemort out when you are there."

"So you think that you are my shepherd?" Harry asked. "Not anymore, I suggest you hear this."

Dumbledore hesitated for a while, and he nodded.

Harry took his Bible, flipped it to Psalms 23, and began to read.

 _The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want._

 _He makes me to lie down in green pastures; He leads me beside the still waters._

 _He restores my soul; He leads in the paths of righteousness For His name's sake_

 _Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; For you are with me; Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me._

 _You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies; You anoint my head with oil; My cup runs over._

 _Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me. All the days of my life; And I will dwell in the house of the LORD Forever._

Then Harry looked up again.

"Dumbledore, are you my shepherd? Are you leading me in the paths of righteousness for your name's sake? Do I fear no evil because of you?" he asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"But you are not safe here, Harry, do I have to say this again?" he asked. "As soon as you turn seventeen, you are free to go anywhere because you are legal to defend yourself. You cannot live in peace until you defeat Voldemort."

"And I am not allowed to use magic in Muggle places if I am under the age of seventeen, and I do not deserve to live in an environment full of abusive people. I would live better if I find a peaceful home, and eternal peace in Christ," Harry said. "God is almighty, and he will keep me safe. If I die, I will be with him, He is with me right now, and no one can be against me. The Spirit gives life, while the flesh counts as nothing. Do you really think you can take control of me and make me obey you as if you are God, that everything you say would benefit me? No. The Bible made it clear, Thou shall have no other Gods before me."

Dumbledore was completely unsatisfied with Harry's sayings, and he started to lose patience, he simply stared at him.

Every one of his attempt at getting Harry back to his control had been backfired, that he could not continue with his plan, and he knew that it would do no good to the Wizarding world.

"And are you going to leave Voldemort be to let Jesus get rid of him?" he asked. "What if Jesus didn't exist?"

"You believe that Jesus didn't exist?" Harry said. "Maybe you think what you said was a good statement, but to me, I know he is with me right now."

"I didn't see Jesus anywhere," Dumbledore said, glancing around the room. "Are you self-deceptive or something, Harry?"

"Just because you didn't see him doesn't mean that he is not there," Harry said. "We, as humans, cannot see the Spirit. God is Spirit, so we cannot see him, at least not at this point."

"If you died before Voldemort dies, he would murder as much people as he wanted," said Dumbledore. "Hardly anyone will be able to stop him."

"What on earth is more important than eternal life? That's why I let others know about Jesus, and if they put their trust in Jesus, there will be no need for them to fear death. God is in control of everything, not to mention that he is capable of preventing Voldemort from launching an attack in this country," Harry said. "Let God take care of this situation."

"Harry, you -" Dumbledore tried to continue but couldn't find any words to say. After a moment of thinking, he resumed, "- it appears that you made the choice of betraying the Wizarding world to find peace, do you even know what the people in the Wizarding world are going to think when they hear your statement?"

"Why does this matter?" Harry asked.

"Do you think it is love to refuse to save the Wizarding world?" Dumbledore asked.

"God commanded us to love our enemies," Harry said. "Do you think we deserve eternal life? No we don't, but while we don't deserve eternal life, God had given it to us anyway, he forgives our sins, so we should forgive others as well, that includes Voldemort too. The Lord had said: Vengeance is mine, I will repay."

At this point, Dumbledore was annoyed, then he disapparated.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, in Number Four, Privet Drive, Dudley was having conversation with his parents, he had just gone out without their consent again.

"Where did you go, Dudley?" asked Petunia.

"I went to Piers's house for tea," Dudley said.

"Really?" Vernon asked.

Dudley nodded.

"I just had a phone call conversation with Piers's father, Kevin, and he said that you have not been in his house," Vernon said.

"Well, when I was in his house, both of his parents are not at home," Dudley said.

Vernon felt puzzled, and he went to the phone, picked up the receiver, and called Piers's father again.

Petunia was sitting on the sofa, watching out from the window.

A few moments later, Vernon put down the receiver, and walked towards Dudley again.

"Kevin told me that he was at home for the past two hours," said Vernon. "You had only been absent from this house two hours ago."

Dudley fell silent.

"Tell me the truth," Petunia said firmly.

"I was walking…in...the...park, smoking...in...street...corners, and throwing...stones...at bypassing cars and children," Dudley stammered sobbingly, and he hoped that his parents would not scold him.

Vernon was surprised, he had never imagined that Dudley would lie to him.

He had just bought a book about educating children not too long ago, and he had read it, and discovered some education guidelines, it was the first time that he ever read books about disciplining children.

He made a grab inside Dudley's pocket, but he found nothing.

"Who gave you the cigarettes butts?" he asked.

"Dennis," said Dudley.

"So I give you a fair warning, Dudley," Vernon said firmly, "if you ever do anything like throwing stones to bypassing cars and children again, I shall have to ban you from going outside on your own until you can learn some proper manners."

Dudley cried, he got up, walked into his room in heavy thumps, and slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

"Ignore him for a moment," Vernon said to Petunia.

/Scene Break/

The Weasleys were shocked, Harry had sent them a letter saying that he will have no association with the magical world any longer, that it is full of pride, and witchcraft, etc.

"Don't know what is wrong with him," Ron said.

"He seemed to be falling into some kind of other things," Ginny said.

"Hermione had gone too," Ron said.

"Maybe she's with him," Ginny said.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door.

Molly went and opened it, and she saw Dumbledore.

"Hello Albus, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you and Arthur right now," Dumbledore said.

"Come in, then," said Molly. "Wait in the living room while I call Arthur."

Dumbledore entered, and he sat down on a chair in the living room.

A few moments later, Molly appeared with Arthur, and they both sat down.

"So what have you been up to, Dumbledore?" asked Arthur.

"Harry had gone into some sort of path, but I don't know what it is," Dumbledore said. "He told me that he would follow Christ."

"He had sent us a letter, saying that he will have no association with the Wizarding world any longer, that it is full of pride, and witchcraft," Molly said.

"This is not something new to me. Several months ago, I have sent Remus and Kingsley to find him, but he said to them that God is against witchcraft," Dumbledore said. "Not too long ago, I met him, and he told me that heaven and earth will fade, whoever does not believe Jesus will be sent to hell."

"Why would he want to believe this kind of rubbish?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, that's what I was wondering," Dumbledore said.

He shuddered, now the Wizarding world had finally admitted that Voldemort had returned, right after an attack happened the night in the Ministry before the last day of Hogwarts, which had destroyed some of the things in the Ministry, and had almost taken Cornelius Fudge's life. Fudge had narrowly escaped from the Ministry to Hogwarts, telling Dumbledore that he was wrong, and as a result, he removed Umbridge from Hogwarts.

But now, Dumbledore simply couldn't believe that Harry had already chosen to go into a different path, and handed the job of getting rid of Voldemort to someone he had never believed to be existed.

Grieving between fear and unbelief, he only hoped that what Harry had said wasn't real, or else it would bring an end to the Wizarding world sooner or later.

"I will have to see what I can do to make him turn to me again," he said.

Though he said it, he knew that it would be difficult, but not unattainable.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore had no desire of telling any of his staff members about his meeting with Harry, since he knew that it would do no good at all. He knew that the prophecy that Trelawney had made before Harry was born had been hindered.

It was the first time, the first time ever, that he had seen Harry acting like this, that he openly declined to work with him, holding firm to what he believes and not listening to him as he used to. Dumbledore knew that the Death Eaters may have a second chance, but he could not bear the fact that Harry had decided to give Voldemort a chance to live as well, this would no doubt cause Voldemort to kill him when he choose to not do anything at all, and then the Wizarding world would be facing disappearances and deaths from time to time, more frequently than before, much like the state before Voldemort killed Harry's parents.

He summoned Sybill Trelawney to his office.

"What can I do for you, Headmaster?" Sybill asked.

"The prophecy that you made sixteen years ago had been hindered," Dumbledore said.

"What about that?" asked Sybill.

"The prophecy about Harry and Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "Nevertheless, Harry had decided to forfeit it, and leave killing Voldemort to someone else instead."

"Who?" asked Sybill.

"Jesus," Dumbledore. "I could hardly believe that he had existed."

"Who is he?" asked Sybill.

"According to what Harry had told me, Jesus is God," Dumbledore said.

"I couldn't even see Jesus using my inner eye," Sybill said.

"Harry might have been lying, using Jesus as an excuse to get me out of the way," Dumbledore said.

"Is Harry going to come back to this school?" asked Sybill.

"Harry told me that witchcraft is a sin against God," Dumbledore said. "I should say, he probably won't be coming back to Hogwarts."

"What was the purpose that you summoned me here?" asked Sybill.

"Can you make another prediction to get rid of Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore.

Sybill shook her head.

"All right, you are dismissed," said Dumbledore.

Sybill got up and left.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Harry had obtained his passport from the government, and then he got himself a bank account, then made a trip to Gringotts by Knight Bus, and withdrawn all of his galleons, and saved them inside his account, since he want to de-associate himself from the Wizarding world completely.

After he had done all these things, he started to hand out tracts to others, letting them know about the gospel.

During his birthday, a few friends came to the Grangers' house, and then he started to tell them about the gospel. No one in the Weasleys family were there, since they were all disappointed that Harry had decided to withdraw himself from the Wizarding world.

"I never heard about this before," Colin said.

"Yeah," Dennis said. "We will have to see what we can come up with."

As soon as Justin received his tract, he gasped, and he began to tremble.

Hannah Abbott and Luna Lovegood were both staring at Harry and Hermione as they received their tracts, and they felt that they need Christ. Susan Bones, meanwhile, started to cry.

Later on, as they began to attend church, they heard from the pastor that Witchcraft is a sin.

As a result, they decided to get baptised, and they decided to withdraw from Hogwarts.

"Harry, I want to tell you this, my parents had recovered," Neville said.

"How did you find out?" Harry asked.

"Yesterday, they came home, and told us that they felt better, and St Mungo's had discharged them," said Neville.

"Please give this to your parents," Hermione said, holding out another tract.

"Thanks, Hermione," Neville said, taking the tract from Hermione's hand and putting it inside his bag.

A/N:

Another chapter done.

So what do you think of this chapter? Do either Harry or Dumbledore act out of character in this chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **The Time Of Dilemma**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

For the next few weeks, Dumbledore had no idea what to do, in spite of the fact that all his positions was restored, and Umbridge has been removed from Hogwarts, he was now facing the greatest difficulty ever.

Since he had met Harry, he had seen Harry as someone else, and from Harry's words, he could tell that Harry does not have the slightest interest to continue his education in Hogwarts, and he have no desire to work with him to fulfil the prophecy that Trelawney had made.

The Wizarding world had considered him to be infallible, but he was frustrated that Harry had come up with someone who was much greater than him, in much higher position than him, and it was something that he could not bear to hear, that there would be an end for this world.

How would everyone in the Ministry of Magic react if they have heard that the famous Harry Potter, known as the Boy Who Lived, had decided to follow Christ instead?

He decided to wait and see the result.

/Scene Break/

As soon as the first day of September arrived, Hogwarts Express was filled with students again, but this time, there were much less students than before.

Ginny looked around for Neville, only that she didn't find him, and she also didn't find Susan.

"There seemed to be very less students coming to Hogwarts this year," Seamus said.

"Most of the Muggleborns had gone," said Ginny. "I am wondering why."

"Maybe they started to panic because the Daily Prophet had reported that You-Know-Who had returned," said Seamus.

"I didn't see Susan Bones either," Ginny said.

A few moments later, Terry Boot and Michael Corner had arrived.

"Did any of you notice that there's a lot less students on the train this year?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Ginny said.

A few moments later, Dean Thomas arrived.

"We don't have much sixth year students this year," he said.

"I know," Ginny said. "It seems to me that it is not just Muggleborns who had left the Wizarding world, but the Halfbloods too."

She began to wonder what had made a lot of students leave Hogwarts.

Was it because of Umbridge's Educational Decrees that had caused Hogwarts to become a more stricter place? Was it because of the Ministry's ignorance about Voldemort's return? Was it because of bad teachers and students, like Snape and Draco, along with the Slytherins?

The first reason sounded logical, but since Umbridge had been removed from Hogwarts, Educational Decrees were no longer in effect, and Hogwarts was in Dumbledore's control again.

The second reason also sounded logical, only now that it doesn't make sense anymore, since she had received pamphlet about safety.

The third reason does sound like to be the most probable one.

Then another question occurred to her.

Would there be more students leaving Hogwarts?

She had heard from her mother that Harry and Hermione had turned their life to someone else. Did they lead others out from Hogwarts?

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, the Daily Prophet arrived in Hogwarts, and it was a shocking thing as some students began to read.

 **Harry Potter Quits the Wizarding world**

 _To everyone in the Wizarding world._

 _I have done, finished, and I don't think I will ever be in touch with, or have anything to do with the Wizarding world again._

 _I had suffered during my childhood, under the mercy of my abusive relatives, and ever since I arrived at Hogwarts, I was faced with challenges each year._

 _At the end of my fourth year in school, the Minister seemed to choose to not believe me about the fact that Voldemort is back to power._

 _During the summer holidays, I met two Dementors in a Muggle area, and I repelled them, only to received a warning from the Ministry, and fortunately I was cleared._

 _Since I went back at Hogwarts last year, I have suffered more than any of my other years in this school, all of my happiness were gone._

 _Thank God, I found the truth, and I am a follower of Christ from now on, I suggest you guys to not come and look for me for the sake of persuading me to return to the Wizarding world, as God forbids all kinds of Witchcrafts. God knows everything that is happening in this world, and there's nothing impossible for him._

 _Dumbledore, on the other hand, had made me miserable, he had never cared about me while I suffered_ _for nothing_ _in Hogwarts last year, and he still seemed to have the guts to talk to me later on. I tell you what, Dumbledore, in spite of the toils I had gone through last year, I leave it behind, and_ _anything_ _you have told me about the prophecy that concerns of me and Voldemort,_ _I will not do it, instead, I_ _leave it to_ _Jesus. He_ _is my Lord, and_ _he is in control of my life. He had paid the penalty of everyone's sins by sacrificing himself on_ _the cross, and he was resurrected three days later, sitting at the right hand of God. Do you really think that I am the only one who is capable of defeating Voldemort, Dumbledore? Jesus is more powerful than me, and not to mention that he is much_ _more powerful than Voldemort, that even Voldemort would not be a match against him._

 _God knows everything, and he would not abandon me even when I am going through hard times and_ _sufferings, just as he had said: 'I would never leave you, nor forsake you' - Hebrews 13:5._

 _Those of you who are weary, turn to Jesus, he is merciful, he will save you from your sins if you ask him with a humble and true heart, and you will be able to have a relationship with God. Flee from Hogwarts, since it is a school of Witchcraft, a school that God forbids. 'Come to me, all who you are labour and heavily laden, and I will give you rest' – Matthew 11:28. Don't forget that Jesus will come again and judge the world, and whoever doesn't turn to him and believe in him while they are alive in this world, they shall not have a chance of having their sins forgiven after they die. He is the one who had conquered death. Whoever does not believe in him before his second coming will not stand a chance of reconciling with him either when he comes back._

Several students sat by the Ravenclaw table were shocked, they had never imagined that Harry, the Boy Who Lived, had ended up on following someone they had no idea about.

The Slytherins, however, didn't take it seriously.

"You know what," Draco whispered. "We can take them down."

"Who?" asked Crabbe.

"Harry Potter," Draco answered.

Crabbe nodded.

"We will see how we shall do this," Draco said.

Dumbledore was shaking as the students left to go to their classes. He felt both hatred and worried about the contents of the Daily Prophet, that he would not be able to carry on with his plan of letting Harry get rid of Voldemort.

He had noticed a lot of students absent from Hogwarts yesterday, and if any other students who were present in this school had taken Harry's word for it, they would leave too.

He wondered how many more Hogwarts students would believe what Harry had said, some of them would no doubt see this as rubbish, since it was something that he did not see.

He didn't know how the Ministry of Magic would react if they see this article, although he felt that there is a possibility that they would be turning against Harry.

/Scene Break/

Sirius Black knew that he was free, but as he had seen the Daily Prophet, he was shocked, too.

Thinking about his past, he had been sentenced to Azkaban for a crime that he didn't commit, and the fact that he was locked up, now he realised that he, too, had sinned against God.

He decided to visit Harry and Hermione, only that he didn't want to apparate directly.

A moment later, another owl appeared, carrying a letter.

Sirius took the letter and started to read.

After he had finished reading, he wept, too, since the content was about salvation.

So he set off to the Grangers home, given that their address was written at the end of the letter.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione were at home, studying the Bible again.

Then there was a knock at the door, Dan went to open it.

It was Sirius.

Then Harry and Hermione appeared.

"You must have already received our tract, Sirius," Harry said.

"I did, as a matter of fact," Sirius said. "I also have the desire to follow Christ, but I am not there yet."

"That's good," Harry said. "We will pray for you."

"How many people have you two shared this with?" asked Sirius.

"A number of them," Harry replied.

"The problem is that the Wizarding world is hidden from Muggles," Sirius said. "I just don't know how they shall be exposed."

"Nothing is hidden from God, after all," Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Ron was shaking after he had seen the Daily Prophet, he didn't know what else he should do now, and he started to feel hatred.

During break time, he heard a lot of people muttering about Harry.

"Don't know what has got into him all those times," said Michael Corner.

"Maybe he had passed on this message to some other people in Hogwarts, and they decided to withdraw from this school and follow Christ too," said Terry Boot.

"Shall we get away from Hogwarts?" asked Michael Corner.

"Well, I think a good way to do this is to go home for Christmas, and then we will not come back to Hogwarts after the term starts," Terry Boot said. "Meanwhile, don't act in a way that will make other people suspicious about what we are up to, just act normally."

"Excellent idea," Michael said. "We might want to send Harry a letter, asking him where he is."

"Maybe he could give us more information about this so that our sins will be forgiven, too," Terry said.

Ron didn't really hear what they were talking about, but he felt that something bad was about to happen soon.

Ginny was shocked, too, that Harry had left Hogwarts for good, and she didn't see a single reason to leave Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

Molly Weasley was shocked when she saw the Daily Prophet, and she had no idea what to say.

This article was no doubt leading people away from Hogwarts, and there would be less people attending this school, and if any student who was going to start their first year from next year onwards saw the article, there may be a chance that they will choose to not attend Hogwarts.

It was incredible to her that Harry would consider dropping out of Hogwarts completely, and had dismembered himself from the Wizarding world.

If Harry was serious in the Daily Prophet, it would no doubt cause everyone who work in the Ministry of Magic to panic, or to not believe him at all, and accusing him of drawing people away from Hogwarts for some sort of stupid reason, diminishing the number of students.

She could not bear to see such things happen, but she had no idea how to prevent it from happening either.

/Scene Break/

Neville, along with his parents, and his grandmother attended the church that Harry had attended for the next couple of Sundays, and they had found the church to be very friendly.

Soon, Neville, along with his family, had soon accepted Jesus into their life, and shortly after that, they got baptised, too.

Susan, Luna, Hannah, Justin, and the Creeveys were also baptised.

"Congratulations," Harry said.

"Thanks," Susan said.

"This is a very good place to make friends," Colin Creevey said.

"It is indeed," Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Rubeus Hagrid, on the other hand, had wondered where Harry and Hermione had gone to. After all, he missed them.

After he had read the Daily Prophet, he was shocked and sad, since Hogwarts was his home during his third year, thanks to Dumbledore that he would be allowed to be a gamekeeper.

He decided to have a meeting with Dumbledore.

During the evening, after dinner, he made his way to Dumbledore's office.

Since he didn't know the password, he couldn't get in.

A moment later, Professor Sprout arrived.

"What are you doing here, Hagrid?" she asked.

"I want to see Dumbledore," Hagrid answered.

"At the moment, Dumbledore is not in his office," Professor Sprout said. "He's in the staff room."

"All right," Hagrid said.

Then he made his way to the staff room.

A moment later, Dumbledore appeared.

"I was looking for you, Dumbledore," Hagrid said.

"If you have anything to discuss with me, wait outside, the meeting will end shortly, and then we can go to my office, and talk," Dumbledore said.

Hagrid nodded, and he went outside.

About ten minutes later, Dumbledore arrived, and he said.

"Let's go to my office."

As soon as they arrived inside Dumbledore's office, they sat down.

"What do you want from me, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Hagrid asked.

"At the moment, I have to say that he had decided to not come back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore answered. "I tried to persuade him to work with me, but he didn't listen to me."

Hagrid fell silent, and he wanted to know where Harry is at this time.

"He's at the Grangers residence right now," Dumbledore said.

"What was his reason to not listen to you?" asked Hagrid.

"He told me that I am not his Lord, that Jesus is his Lord, and I have no idea what he was on about," Dumbledore answered.

"Well, that's it, then," Hagrid said.

Dumbledore would have wanted to continue this discussion, but he felt it would be better to leave it be since he didn't want to tell Hagrid about the prophecy that Sybill had made.

A/N: So this is it for this chapter.

I am keenly aware that this story has the least amount of reviews, and I could understand why, so I am not going to expect reviews from much people.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Raven Withdrawal**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

As October approached, Harry and Hermione both felt that they were ready to start preaching the gospel of salvation to the people around Britain, including those who are in the Wizarding world, since they knew that the people in the Wizarding world would be in need of it, even if they don't feel that they need it.

They began to design their tract on the computer, and they printed out one copy, and went to the photocopy centre to make copies of it.

"How many people do you reckon are going to listen to us?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

A few weeks later, Dumbledore started to lose patience, since Harry was absent from Hogwarts, he had no idea what would become of the Wizarding world. After all, he had no interest with what Harry had said in the Daily Prophet.

He was totally perplexed with the fact that Sirius had decided to resign from the Order, and the reason for that was because he also decided to follow Christ.

He wondered how many more people are going to resign from the Order, and turn to Christ instead.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," he said.

The door opened, and it was Snape.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "how can I help you?"

"I took a trip to the Slytherin common room, and I discovered some of my students did not have their mind on Hogwarts at all, they had their mind on other things that are totally unrelated to this school," Snape said.

"How many of them?" asked Dumbledore.

"Three of them," Snape said.

Dumbledore didn't know what to say, and he realised that Snape must have read their minds.

"I believe that you have seen the Daily Prophet, haven't you?" asked Dumbledore.

"You mean the one that announces that Harry Potter quits the Wizarding world?" asked Snape.

"Precisely," Dumbledore replied.

"To answer your question, yes, I have," Snape said.

"And Harry is the only one who could defeat Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "He, however, had handed this job to someone else, someone that I don't even think exist."

"Where is Jesus anyway? I didn't even see him!" Snape said firmly.

"Exactly," Dumbledore said. "We believe things only when we see them. Harry, however, tends to believe something that he had never seen."

There was a moment of silence, and Snape nodded.

"This is an empty threat to the Wizarding world, after all," he said in a rather careless voice, "a threat of lies that doesn't exist."

"Perhaps you should go and confront him someday," Dumbledore said.

"I shall see," Snape said.

/Scene Break/

A few more months passed, and Christmas was drawing nearer. Michael Corner and Terry Boot were ready to leave at moments of silence, and thus they didn't elect to stay in Hogwarts for Christmas.

One problem, however, was whether they should take their trunk with them or not.

"Most of the things inside the trunk are magical things, we can just leave them in school, and whatever the school are going to do with them, I don't care," Michael whispered to Terry.

Terry nodded.

"I'll do the same," he said.

"What are you two on about?" a voice asked.

Terry looked up, and saw Lisa Turpin.

"If you choose to leave Hogwarts for Christmas and not coming back here again, we will tell you what we are on about, Lisa," he said.

Lisa shook her head, and she walked away, she, after all, didn't dislike the idea of going back home for Christmas, but neither did she like the idea of not coming back to Hogwarts after Christmas.

"Hey, Terry, Michael, what are you two on about?" another voice said.

Michael looked up, and saw Anthony standing in front of him.

"If you choose to leave Hogwarts for Christmas and not coming back here again, we will tell you what we are on about, Anthony," he said.

Anthony fell silent.

"This has something to do with what Harry had said in the Daily Prophet," Terry said. "I believe that you have seen it, haven't you?"

Anthony nodded.

"Tell me," he said.

In silence, Michael told Anthony about their plans.

"I will join you two," Anthony said.

A few moments later, Padma arrived.

"What are you guys on about?" she asked.

"I shall tell you, if you choose to go home for Christmas but not coming back to school again," Michael said.

Padma shook her head, and she walked away.

So on Christmas morning, Michael, Terry and Anthony walked out of Hogwarts, and gone into the carriages, then they arrived at Hogsmeade station, and they hopped onto Hogwarts Express and gone home.

/Scene Break/

During Christmas time, Harry received a letter from Michael, Terry and Anthony that they had wanted to meet him.

"Let's give them our address," Hermione said.

"Maybe we should be a bit more careful," Harry said.

"Maybe we should ask them to meet us in New Life Church," said Hermione.

"That's a good idea," Harry said.

So Harry replied to them, asking them to attend New Life Church on Sunday, at ten o'clock.

"It does sound like some people in Hogwarts are taking what you had said in the Daily Prophet seriously, Harry," Hermione said.

"And they will hear the gospel," Harry said.

That Sunday, as Harry and Hermione, Dan and Emma arrived at the Church, they saw a few new people arrived.

Harry and Hermione were glad to see Michael, Terry and Anthony.

Hermione checked her watch.

"Only a few minutes left until the service starts," she said.

As soon as they entered the aisle, they saw some people already taken their seats.

They quickly took their seats, and a moment later, the service had began.

After the singing, the pastor went up to the altar, and began to speak.

Michael, Terry and Anthony were all listening in silence, and they were shocked of the path they had chosen in the first place.

After the pastor had finished speaking, he asked everyone to stand up.

"If you are here today and you know that you are born again, please slip up your hand," he said.

Numerous hands rose up into the air.

"Good, many of you," he said.

There was a short silence.

"If you are here and you don't know whether you are born again, raise your hands, I am not going to embarrass you, but I will pray for you," the pastor said.

Several hands rose into the air, including Michael, Terry and Anthony.

After the church were dismissed, Harry asked Michael, Terry, and Anthony whether they are ready to accept Jesus into their life or not.

"I just couldn't understand, Harry," Terry said. "I need time to consider this."

"Not yet," Michael said.

"I need more clarification, and then I will see," Anthony said.

"All right," Harry said.

/Scene Break/

As soon as the Hogwarts year had resumed, Professor Filtwick received withdrawal letters from Anthony, Michael and Terry.

The letters caused him to become surprised, and he didn't know what they were up to.

Lisa Turpin and Sue Li were shocked that three of the students in their house had disappeared from Hogwarts.

"What do you think has got in to Michael?" Lisa asked Sue.

"I have no idea," Sue replied.

"Maybe it has something to do with the conversation that I have heard from them," Lisa said.

"What conversation?" asked Sue.

"I am not sure what they were on about," Lisa said. "They didn't want to tell me unless if I spend Christmas at home and not coming back again."

"I am wondering what has got into them," said Sue.

/Scene Break/

Class started as usual on the following morning, and during break time, Ron had met Lisa and Sue, along with Parvati and Padma.

"It is weird to see that people started to disappear from Hogwarts," Padma said to Parvati.

"What do you mean?" asked Parvati.

"Michael, Terry and Anthony seemed to be absent from Hogwarts right now," Padma said.

"That's right," said Lisa.

There was a long silence, and then Parvati said:

"Seamus had a chat with me last evening."

"About what?" asked Lisa.

"He was complaining about how few the Gryffindor sixth years are," said Parvati.

Lisa nodded.

"I've noticed," she said.

"Don't tell me this has anything to do with what Harry had said in the Daily Prophet," said Padma.

"How many more people do you think are going to leave this school?" asked Lisa.

"No one would leave this school unless if they have a reason to do so," Parvati said. "How many people in Hogwarts would believe what Harry had said in the Daily Prophet?"

There was a short silence.

"Well, we know that You-Know-Who had returned," said Ron.

"It's not about that, Ron," Parvati said. "Do you remember what Harry had said in the Daily Prophet about Dumbledore?"

Ron fell silent, and he couldn't find anything to say in this matter.

He knew that Harry was a trustworthy person, but he didn't think what Harry said in the Daily Prophet was entirely true. After all, there was no reason for him to believe in something that he had never seen in his life.

A/N:

So what do you think about this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **An Appointment For a Meeting**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Dumbledore felt that it is time to take action, before it is too late, as he had no idea about how much more students are going to withdraw from Hogwarts.

Making an announcement to the students at dinner would be a good way to let them know what he's thinking.

But is this the only option?

What if he attempted to befriend Tom Riddle, through Severus Snape, along with the Minister, and start to attack the students who had withdrawn from Hogwarts for wanting to learn about lies that is obviously a threat to the Wizarding world?

The former would be quite safe, but the latter is somehow a bit challenging. It would be almost impossible for the good people and the Death Eaters to be united.

Using the Imperius Curse on them would be a good idea, perhaps if the Minister is agreeable, he would give them permission to use the Unforgivable Curses even on the followers of Christ, so they will be more persuadable of getting back to the Wizarding world.

He knew that if he was to do this, the Ministry would have to be informed.

Perhaps he could try to use the Imperius Curse on Harry and Hermione.

But this raised another difficulty, since he didn't know whether they could resist the curse from taking effect on them.

Perhaps he should use the Imperius Curse on the students who had withdrawn from Hogwarts, excluding Harry and Hermione at first.

Then he summoned Severus Snape, (who had been teaching Defense since the school started) into his office, and told him about his plans.

"Well, I don't know what I am going to do about this," Snape said. "This plan is risky, very risky indeed."

"Writing a letter to Voldemort would be a good idea," Dumbledore said.

"I am not too sure what he will think," Snape said. "If I write the letter, he might be convinced about this."

"Yes, you write the letter to him, Severus," Dumbledore said.

Snape nodded.

"Things may not go as you thought it would, though," he said.

He took a quill, and a piece of parchment, and started writing.

"I think I will write that I need to have a meeting with him," said Snape.

"Maybe you can have the meeting during weekends," Dumbledore said.

Snape nodded.

After he finished writing the letter, he went out of Dumbledore's office, and headed towards the Owlery.

/Scene Break/

Professor Slughorn, the teacher who came out of retirement and replaced Snape as the Potions teacher in Hogwarts, didn't really pay much attention about the Daily Prophet.

He did, however, become aware of the fact that a few students who were present in his class before Christmas holidays had been absent for quite a bit of time now, and Dumbledore had informed him they had withdrawn themselves from Hogwarts.

Slughorn wondered why they had withdrawn themselves from Hogwarts, but he didn't think it was a wise idea to ask Dumbledore why this had happened, and he didn't think it was a good idea to persuade them to come back.

/Scene Break/

A few days later, Voldemort saw an owl fled into his home, carrying a letter, he quickly opened the window to let the owl in.

Then he took the letter off from the owl, opened the envelope, took the letter out, and started to read.

 _To the Dark Lord_

 _I would like to arrange a meeting with you about certain things, although the subject itself may not be easily accepted but I am sure you will understand._

 _It would be best if we can arrange the meeting during the weekend, and the location will be in Malfoy Manor._

 _Regards_

 _Severus Snape_

Voldemort stared at the letter, and he didn't understand what Snape had meant, but it was worth a try.

He took a parchment, and a quill, and scribbled some words on it, then he tied the letter to the owl, and sent it back.

/Scene Break/

Sirius, meanwhile, had started to attend the church that Harry and Hermione had attended, and he had also heard about the gospel, but he had already believed Jesus's death, burial and resurrection, so he raised his hand as the pastor asked about who had been born again at the end of the service.

Michael, Terry and Anthony still had questions about salvation, so they approached the pastor after the service, and asked him.

After the pastor had answered their questions, Michael sighed, he could not believe how simple it was to get the salvation.

"What do I do after I accepted Jesus into my life?" he asked.

"You would live your life like a Christian, because you have been given a new life," Sammy said. "It is simply obeying what the Lord has commanded you, nothing else."

Michael nodded.

Terry and Anthony smiled, and they nodded, too.

"God would never abandon you, though, no matter what happens," Sammy said. "There will be times that you would end up on disobeying his commandments, since you are still living in a fallen world."

"Is it possible that someone might be disobeying God continuously after they have accepted Christ into their life?" Terry asked.

"Truly born again Christians would not live a continually immoral lifestyle," Sammy said. "It is possible for true Christians to disobey God wilfully, and God would chase them, and sometimes they end up on receiving physical judgement, and possibly physical death. Otherwise, they might have never been born again in the first place, for example, someone could say that they trust Jesus as their Lord and Saviour, but they never lived like a follower of Christ."

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Snape had received Voldemort's letter.

 _To Severus Snape_

 _I shall accept anything from you as long as it doesn't conflict with my plan. I shall also be asking you to think of a date that we will meet, inform me when you made the decision about the date that we will meet._

 _Regards_

 _Lord Voldemort_

Snape folded the letter, and placed it inside his desk.

He knew that Easter would be a good time to have this meeting, but he must mention to Voldemort that it would be best to not let him meet the good guys, since he would first have to find a way to let Voldemort to reconcile with the good Wizards, and then they could start to attack the followers of Christ.

He would have to carefully explain to Voldemort about the situation, like what had happened in the Daily Prophet, although he knew that begging Voldemort would usually not help.

Little did he knew what was going on in the Slytherin common room.

/Scene Break/

"How many more people do you think would leave Hogwarts?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know," Tracey said.

"What Harry had said in the Daily Prophet is indeed a path to go to," Daphne said. "I am sick of evil."

"Not all the Slytherins are evil, though," said Tracey.

"But some of them are definitely not good," Daphne said.

They looked at each other for a while.

"Let's convince some of the people here to leave," Daphne said.

"Yes, but let's forget about Draco Malfoy and his friends," Tracey said. "We will leave them until later. They can decide for themselves whether to leave this school or not."

"Right, but first, let's convince some of the younger students to leave here," Tracey said.

At the moment, Malcolm Baddock arrived inside the common room.

From what Tracey could remember, Malcolm was only in his third year at this time.

Perhaps she could convince him to leave while there's still chance to do so.

She approached him, and looked around for a bit.

Seeing that Malfoy and his friends are not nearby, she began to ask questions.

"Hello Malcolm," she greeted in a polite voice.

"Hello Tracey," Malcolm said.

"What do you think of Slytherin house?" asked Tracey.

"Not exactly good," Malcolm replied. "Some of the students are really bad."

"Do you think it is a good idea if we just escape from here?" asked Tracey.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Malcolm.

In silence, Tracey told Malcolm about what Harry had said in the Daily Prophet.

"I'll ask my parents, and I hope they agree, since I don't think I am too happy with this house, some of the students here are really acting mad," said Malcolm.

"What are you guys talking about?" a voice asked.

Tracey looked around, and saw that it was no other than Astoria Greengrass.

"Astoria," Daphne said. "We were just talking about what whether we should leave here or not."

"This house is not good, to be honest," said Astoria. "I can't help thinking about Draco Malfoy's attitude towards people in other houses."

"Well," Daphne said. "Harry said that if you are in toil and labour, there's someone who can help you."

"Who?" asked Astoria.

"Jesus," Daphne said.

There was a short silence.

"If we can find Harry, we will be able to hear more about Jesus from him," Daphne said.

"Let's send him a letter, shall we?" asked Tracey.

"Maybe we should do that once we go home," said Daphne.

Tracey nodded.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort, meanwhile, was excited, since he could find Harry and kill him.

However, he knew that he could still wait, as the Ministry is already aware that he had returned, he decided to act underground for a short while, and then appear publicly.

He wondered why Snape wanted to have a meeting with him. Did it have anything to do with killing Dumbledore? Did it have anything to do with killing Harry Potter?

He would have to find out during the meeting.

Although he did happen to see the Daily Prophet, he didn't care much about it, since he knew that he didn't think what Harry had said were true, particularly the part about Jesus. To him, it was no doubt that Harry was trying to use lies to trample the Wizarding world.

He knew that this is the time for his side and the good side to be united, since he knew that even the good side of the Wizarding world wouldn't tolerate such a thing like this, especially if it had caused some Hogwarts students to depart from the Wizarding world.

He would have to find out about this later.

/Scene Break/

The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, who was the successor of Cornelius Fudge, meanwhile, had received a letter from Professor McGonagall.

 _To the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour_

 _It has come to my attention that numerous students had withdrawn from Hogwarts from time to time, and I have no idea why they wanted to do this._

 _Regards_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Rufus Scrimgeour was shocked, but he felt that the reason that students had withdrawn from Hogwarts was because of Voldemort.

Consider what he had seen in the Daily Prophet on the second day of September, he was not happy about the contents at all, since it was something against the Wizarding world. Harry Potter had ended up on following someone he had never dreamed of, and the words on the newspaper seemed to have caused some sort of implication to the students in Hogwarts.

He didn't really care if there were students withdrawing from Hogwarts, since he knew that he could try and find Wizards outside the Wizarding Britain to work in the Ministry if needed.

But if the reason for the students to withdraw from Hogwarts was because of what Harry had said, it would do no good, since he knew that Harry's word in the daily prophet were not only rubbish to the Wizarding world, but it turns out to be against the Wizarding world as well. If things like this happened in a continuous basis, there is a chance that the Wizarding world would become exposed. He feared that this would enable the followers of Christ to cause the Wizarding world to not function properly, and it would eventually die down.

A/N:

So what do you think about this chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **The Negotiation and the New Unjust Law**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Filtwick and Professor Snape were having a meeting with Dumbledore.

"There isn't seem to be a lot of sixth years in this school right now," Professor McGonagall began.

"I don't know if the students are using the holidays as an opportunity to depart from Hogwarts," Professor Filtwick said.

"I wonder what had made some of my students leave Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Do you think it might be possible for some of those students who had left Hogwarts to expose the Wizarding world to Muggles, Dumbledore?" asked Snape.

"I would highly doubt it if their motives of leaving Hogwarts was for the sake of violating the Status of Secrecy," Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Filtwick and Professor Snape looked at Dumbledore, and nodded.

"What Harry Potter said in the Daily Prophet are seriously lies that is considered as an insult to the Wizarding world," Professor Snape said.

"I am not saying that I believe what Harry had said in the Daily Prophet," Dumbledore said.

There was a long silence, and Professor McGonagall nodded.

"We might have to consult the Minister of Magic about this in the form of a meeting," she said.

"Have you been in contact with him?" asked Professor Sprout.

"I did send a letter to him," said Professor McGonagall. "I have no idea what he is planning right now."

"And Harry said in the Daily Prophet that God hates this school," Dumbledore said. "What's the point of believing him anyway?"

"I think you are right, Dumbledore," Snape said.

/Scene Break/

A few weeks later, Rufus Scrimgeour arrived at Hogwarts.

"Hello Minister," Minerva McGonagall said. "Come."

Rufus Scrimgeour followed her, and they went into Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Minister," Dumbledore said. "Come in and sit down."

"You have something to discuss with me, don't you?" Scrimgeour asked.

In silence, Dumbledore told Scrimgeour what he was thinking.

"I don't think you can stop anyone from leaving this school," Scrimgeour said.

"But what should we do if too many people leave here?" asked Dumbledore.

"If they are attempting to follow something else, we shall not care about it unless if the things that they followed are against us," Scrimgeour said. "We might have to enforce some new laws."

Professor McGonagall couldn't think of any ideas better than this, so she nodded.

"Surely you have seen what Harry had said in the Daily Prophet, haven't you?" Professor Filtwick asked.

"I have," Scrimgeour replied. "That was no doubt rubbish."

"What shall we do about him?" asked Dumbledore.

"He shall be interrogated if we manage to capture him," Scrimgeour said. "Anyone else who had followed Christ shall also be arrested."

There was a short silence.

"This law shall be taking effect after Easter holidays of this school," he continued. "Whoever had left the Wizarding world for the sake of Christ shall be arrested and sentenced."

"This law has to be passed first," said Dumbledore.

"I know," said Scrimgeour. "I'll ask people to vote for it, but no one who had left Hogwarts for the sake of Christ will have the authority to vote for this."

/Scene Break/

That Sunday, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein and Terry boot, along with Sirius Black, were baptised.

"Congratulations, you guys," Harry said.

"Thanks," Michael said.

/Scene Break/

Soon, the Easter holidays approached, and Tracey, Daphne, Astoria, and Malcolm had left Hogwarts, no one had been questioning them about their plans for anything.

Meanwhile, Snape had appeared in Malfoy Manor, and he saw Voldemort.

"Severus, what news do you have for me?" Voldemort asked.

"First of all, have you seen the Daily Prophet?" Snape asked.

Voldemort nodded.

"What do you think?" asked Snape.

"About the content of the Daily Prophet?" said Voldemort. "I think it is rubbish, I have gone further than anyone of my paths of immortality, if I die, I will rise again."

Snape didn't dare trying to ask what Voldemort had used to make himself immortal, so he continued.

"A good number of students had left Hogwarts for the holidays and never arrived back."

"This doesn't seem to be much of an issue here," Voldemort said.

"What would have happened if most of the students had left Hogwarts?" asked Snape.

"As long as the Slytherins don't leave Hogwarts, it will be all right, otherwise, we shall have to hunt the Slytherins down," Voldemort said.

"But if too many students decided to leave Hogwarts, wouldn't that affect the Wizarding world?" asked Snape. "You think it is a good idea that there are only Slytherins in Hogwarts?"

Voldemort didn't answer immediately, he stood up, and walked from one place to another, apparently considering.

"We can turn that school into a school of Dark Arts if that happens," he said.

"Wouldn't it be likely for people to expose the Wizarding world?" asked Snape.

"Then we will have to obliviate them," Voldemort said.

"You don't really know which one of those people are going to tell other people about the Wizarding world," said Snape. "You can't just obliviate anyone who had left Hogwarts, can you?"

"We shall read their mind," Voldemort said.

"You can't just catch everyone in one shot, can you?" Snape asked.

Voldemort nodded.

"I know that," he said.

"And the reason that some students had left Hogwarts was most likely because of what Harry Potter had said in the Daily Prophet," Snape said.

"I am not too sure if I would hunt then down, but if Harry Potter choose to not come after me, I might have to go after him some day," Voldemort said. "I tried several times, and I failed to kill him."

/Scene Break/

On the first day back to Hogwarts after the Easter holidays, owls fled into the Great Hall, and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of each student after breakfast.

Seamus took the Daily Prophet, and began to read.

 **Ministry Passes New Law**

 _On the 27_ _th_ _of April, the Ministry had passed a new law that would give permission for the Aurors to arrest anyone who had left Hogwarts for the sake of Christ._

" _There were students withdrawing from Hogwarts since last September," said the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. "I highly suspect that it was because they had listened to what Harry Potter had said in the Daily Prophet."_

" _Harry Potter seemed to want to sprout some kind of threat to the Wizarding world," said Percy Weasley. "He seemed to have believed something that none of us had seen, and wanting others to get into it too. He seemed to want to threaten us with an upcoming judgement without evidence, and mentioned that God forbids Witchcraft. Tell me, Harry, why don't God stop us from using magic if he forbid it?"_

" _His word is such a filthy and insulting threat to the Wizarding world, not only it brings shame and disgrace to the Wizarding world, it also advances Wizards to go back to the Muggle world and stay there, and how on earth are we going to be able to get used with Muggle stuff and learning to live like Muggles?" said the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. "How on earth are we going to go to Christ when we didn't even see him appearing anywhere near us? Believe what you want, Harry Potter, but how dare you trying to feed Hogwarts students with this sort of knowledge!"_

" _I therefore permit Unforgivable Curses, and other brutal punishments, to be used on the followers of Christ who were previously studied in Hogwarts, unless if they turn back to the Wizarding world. If they continuously refuse to turn back, they may face death," the Minister said._

" _Any Witches or Wizards who were seventh year in Hogwarts during last year, or the years before, if they were discovered to follow Christ, they shall also be arrested."_

" _I happen to agree with this new law," Dolores Umbridge said. "This new law would prevent students from leaving Hogwarts for the sake of Christ, whom we know doesn't exist."_

 _The Ministry will send out Aurors to hunt those people who had left Hogwarts for the sake of Christ in a few weeks time._

The Slytherins were laughing as they were reading, although they were aware of the fact that a few of the students from their house had disappeared.

Then the students head off to their classes, and those people who had free periods simply went to their common rooms.

During break time, Parvati, Seamus and Lavender sat down together.

Parvati sighed.

"What's going on?" asked Seamus.

"How many students do you reckon would leave this school from now?" asked Parvati.

"I don't think any one of them would dare want to leave now," Seamus said, "not with this new law taking place in the Wizarding world."

"What do you think happens if we were told to punish those followers of Christ who had left here?" asked Lavender.

"Don't tell me that someone is going to teach us how to use the Unforgivable Curses," said Seamus.

"But the prophet said that the Minister had allowed the use of the Unforgivable Curses on the followers of Christ," said Lavender, "imagine what would happen if they used the Imperius Curse on the followers of Christ."

"Don't know if they would be capable of resisting this curse," Seamus said.

"Maybe the pain of Cruciatus curse would cause them to turn back," said Lavender.

A few moments later, Ginny Weasley arrived.

"What are you three talking about?" she asked.

"The Daily Prophet," Lavender said.

"Don't know how many people are going to follow this scumming and insulting threat of the Wizarding world," Ginny said.

"Are you aware of the fact that there are much less students in Hogwarts than before?" asked Lavender.

"I didn't even catch sight of Michael Corner in this school," Ginny said, nodding.

"He must have been planning to leave here ever since he had seen the Daily Prophet," said Lavender.

/Scene Break/

Harry, meanwhile, had received a letter.

 _Dear Harry_

 _I and a few students had withdrawn from Hogwarts, and we would like to meet you some time._

 _Your word in the Daily Prophet really does cause us to become more watchful, I don't think I like the Slytherins, particularly Draco Malfoy and a few others._

 _Please tell me a place we can meet, and so we will be able to learn more about Christ from you._

 _P.S: I was a Slytherin in Hogwarts_

 _Regards_

 _Tracey Davis_

Harry quickly wrote back to Tracey, giving out his address, which is the Grangers home.

A/N:

Any reviews/comments are appreciated, including negative reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Persecutions**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

"What do you reckon the people in the Wizarding world are doing?" asked Hermione.

"I am not quite sure," Harry answered. "What I said in the Daily Prophet may be a problem to the Wizarding world, but I know I am doing the right thing, following Christ rather than following the Wizarding world."

"I bet that they would take action on us very soon, because your word seemed to have caused numerous students to depart from Hogwarts, and they are probably catching up with people who are followers of Christ," Hermione said. "The Cruciatus Curse would no doubt be one of their favourites, and who knows what other ways they might use to make us feel pain."

"And if this does happen, we do not have to fear, because God is with us," Harry said.

"Now we know who we should turn to when we suffer," Hermione said.

"If God desires, some other people may turn to him," Harry said.

Dan and Emma were terrified about what would happen to their daughter, and Harry, too. Nevertheless, they knew that the sufferings that they had to put up with would be nothing compared to the glory that is about to come.

On Saturday, there was a knock on the door.

Dan went to open it, and he saw four people, three of them were girls, and they all looked young, and the remaining one, who was a boy, seemed to be even younger than the girls.

A few moments later, Harry and Hermione arrived.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked.

"Hello Harry, my name is Tracey Davis," one of the girls said. "Remember the letter I have sent you?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Now, listen, you people," Dan said. "I do not want to welcome you people coming into this house, because I have no idea who you are yet."

"We can give you the tracts, and you can read them and decide for yourselves," Harry said. "We printed out several tracts just in case."

Tracey's eyes widened, but then she nodded.

"Fair enough," she said.

"I'll get it, Harry," Hermione said, then she marched off.

About one minute later, she arrived back, and handed the tracts out to each person.

"Go home and read them," she said.

"Thanks," Tracey said, then the four marched away, and then Harry closed the door.

Harry and Hermione both prayed several times during that day, hoping that God would convict the four people to turn to Christ.

A few days had passed, and Harry received three letters, from Tracey, Daphne, and Malcolm.

He opened Tracey's letter.

 _Dear Harry_

 _I want to thank you for giving me the tract, the content had truly made me to think about what direction I was in before. I can't believe that someone who was perfect are willing to die for my sins so that I would be able to have a relationship with God again. I am seriously considering turning to him._

 _Regards_

 _Tracey Davis_

Then Harry opened Daphne's letter.

 _Dear Harry_

 _This tract really made me think about my past, and I have never heard about someone who would be so willing to die for my sins, I really do want to turn to Christ, and experience the new life, and my sister, Astoria, is also considering to turn to him._

 _Regards_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

Then Harry opened Malcolm's letter.

 _Dear Harry_

 _Although we have never had much of a conversation before, the tract that you had given me had really caused me to consider to turn to Christ and receive the salvation that he had offered me._

 _Regards_

 _Malcolm Baddock_

Harry smiled.

He quickly showed Hermione the letters.

"That's good," Hermione said.

As time goes on, Harry and Hermione began to acknowledge more people in that church, and they became friends.

/Scene Break/

Several weeks later, there was a knock on the door during the afternoon.

Dan opened it, and he discovered that it was people from the New Life Church whom they had known since they had joined the church.

So he invited them in to the living room.

Afterwards, Harry and Hermione appeared.

"We bought you some cakes," they said.

"Thanks," Dan said.

He went to the kitchen, took a knife, and began to cut it.

About five minutes later, he took the cake, and arrived back into the living room.

"Help yourselves," he said, putting the cake on the tea table.

Harry and Hermione both took one each, and Dan and Emma also took it.

However, after they had eaten the cake, they all fell down to sleep.

/Scene Break/

As soon as Harry and Hermione woke up, they found themselves inside a holding cell.

They wondered what was going on.

One hour later, two men came, and they led them into a place that Harry was familiar with, turned out to be a courtroom.

The men pushed them down to two chairs, and chained them.

A few moments later, several people arrived, including Rufus Scrimgeour.

"I now call this an order for the trials of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger," Scrimgeour said.

He paused, and his eyes were on Harry and Hermione.

"Charges as follows, publishing an article in the Daily Prophet that leads to certain dissociations of students in Hogwarts."

"Do either of you aware of a new law that is taken place in the Wizarding world?" asked Scrimgeour.

"What laws?" asked Harry.

"This law, is the law that is against the followers of Christ," he said, and then he told them the contents of it.

Then he paused.

"Harry James Potter, you have no doubt left Hogwarts without letting anyone know beforehand, would you care to explain why?"

"That's because I have gone through pain during my fifth year, and I don't think I belong there," Harry said. "I have been given lifelong ban of Quidditch, and being called a liar, and being forced to use Blood Quills to write 'I must not tell lies'. No one has been helping me at all."

"Well, while I don't quite mind about you leaving Hogwarts because of your sufferings, the thing that you did was totally against the Wizarding world," Scrimgeour said. "I mean, believe what you want, and we won't bother you, but we cannot tolerate what you had said in the Daily Prophet, and we cannot tolerate students to withdraw from Hogwarts continually. You tried to heap on us, and making the Wizarding world become less populated, and leading them to the belief that happens to be against the Wizarding world. How in the name of Merlin are we Wizards going to live like Muggles? Are you trying to use Jesus as a form of revenge to what some of the people in the Wizarding world did to you before or what?"

"I am not doing revenge on anyone," Harry said.

"Are you going to leave the Wizarding world alone?" asked Scrimgeour.

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads.

"Of course not, witchcraft is evil in God's eyes," Harry said, and Hermione nodded.

Scrimgeour giggled.

"Do you think this can coax me?" he asked. "If witchcraft is evil, why does it still exist, and why didn't God stop it?"

"God doesn't force anyone to do anything," Harry said.

Several people in the courtroom laughed, and they were whispering with each other.

"Are you going to leave the Wizarding world alone?" asked Scrimgeour.

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads.

"Well, you two shall be sentenced to five years in Azkaban for drawing people away from Hogwarts, and refusal of leaving the Wizarding world alone from Christ," Scrimgeour said, then he turned to the Aurors. "Take them away!"

The Aurors nodded.

/Scene Break/

Once Harry was inside Azkaban, he saw Lucius Malfoy and Stan Shunpike were there too, each in separate cells.

He remembered the words that the Bible had said.

 _Remember the word I said unto you, the servant is not greater than his master. If they have persecuted me, they will also persecute you. If they have kept My word, they will keep yours also. (John 15:20)._

"You are also here," Lucius said to Harry.

"How do you feel about Azkaban?" asked Harry.

"Certainly not good," Lucius said.

"I have something that might be able to comfort you," Harry said.

Lucius gasped, he could hardly believe that someone that he didn't like would say this to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"God's word can set you free," Harry said.

Lucius didn't know what to say, and a moment later, he began to speak.

"This is not the place to discuss such things like what you said," he said.

"As a matter of fact, this is," Harry said. "To be honest with you, God has provided a way that will set you free."

"Free from what?" asked Lucius.

"We are all sinners, we have all violated God's law, none of us here are of any exception," Hermione said.

"Did he provide a way to set us free from our sins?" asked Lucius curiously.

"He did," Harry said.

"Go on," Lucius said, he felt that it wouldn't be a good idea to mock Harry and Hermione at this point.

After Harry had told Lucius about Jesus, and the way to salvation, Lucius's face became white.

"You may be right, but I don't think I deserve it," he said, considering of what he had done in the past.

"Do you want this gift or not?" Harry asked.

"I shall think about it," Lucius said.

After dinner, Dolores Umbridge appeared in front of Harry. She stripped down his clothes, and she tied his hands to the bars of the cell door, and then she began to whip him as hard as they could.

Soon, scars appeared on his body, and blood began to drip down.

Harry, meanwhile, decided to hold themselves back from screaming, often they gasped, but they didn't say anything.

" _Crucio!_ " Umbridge said, pointing her wand at Harry.

Harry screamed, and a few moments later, the curse was lifted, and then Umbridge untied him.

"Now I am going to leave, you may get dressed," Umbridge said, then she went away.

Harry felt a surge of relief, the torture is finally over for now.

As soon as they had put their dress on, he began to pray: _Lord, show your love to them, have mercy on them, since they don't know what they are doing. In Jesus name I pray, Amen._

While he was still recovering, he remembered another verse from the Bible.

 _Therefore if the Son makes you free, you are free indeed. (John 8:36)._

A moment later, the cell that Hermione had occupied was opened.

Then Umbridge went into Hermione's cell, and stripped Hermione's upper body, and tied her to the bars of her cell, and began to whip her.

After scars appeared behind her back, Umbridge untied her, and turned her back towards the door, then she tied her wrists to the bars again, and began to whip her front.

Hermione gritted her teeth, trying to stop herself from screaming, although she gasped continuously, her front and back sides were bleeding.

" _Crucio!_ " Umbridge shouted, pointing her wand at Hermione.

Hermione screamed, she felt that she was being stabbed with a thousand knives, and a moment later, the curse was lifted, and then Umbridge untied her.

"Put your clothes back on, I am going now," Umbridge said.

As they had left, Hermione placed her clothes back on, not complaining about anything, and she was glad that it was over, and she remembered several verses in the Bible.

 _But I say unto you. Love your enemies, bless those who curse you, do good to those that hate you, and pray for those who spitefully use you and persecute you. (Matthew 5:44)._

 _Blessed are those who are persecuted for righteousness sake, for theirs is the kingdom of Heaven (Matthew 5:10)._

 _If you were of the world, the world would love its own. Yet because you are not of the world, but I chose you out of the world, therefore the world hates you. (John 15:19)_

She began to pray:

 _Lord, I pray that you will draw those people who are in this prison, and whoever hurts me, so that they may turn to you. In Jesus name I pray, Amen._

/Scene Break/

Over the next few days, Harry and Hermione had recovered from their injuries, and they didn't know whether anyone would torture them again. As a matter of fact, they began to get the gospel of salvation to people in other cells of Azkaban that are near their cells, some of them refused to believe Jesus, whereas some of them accepted Jesus.

As a result, an argument had risen in Azkaban between the believers and the non believers.

The Aurors who were guarding Azkaban heard the arguing sound, curiously, they entered the prison.

"Stop arguing, you guys!" they ordered.

The prisoners stopped arguing.

"Sorry," Dolohov said.

/Scene Break/

Several weeks later, seven more people had entered the prison, they were Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria, as well as Luna, Michael and Terry.

"Unbelievable," Luna said.

"There's no way for any of us to accept the new law," said Tracey. "We'd rather wait until God appears and take us away."

"I know," Luna said.

"And you are trying to get some kind of rubbish out to some other people just like Potter and Granger did?" Dolohov asked.

"And what is it to you that we pass it on?" Daphne retorted.

Dolohov fell silent.

/Scene Break/

On the following day, another owl arrived inside his office, carrying the Daily Prophet.

 **Followers of Christ Arrested and Sentenced in Azkaban**

 _Several days ago, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger were both captured by Aurors for leading students away from Hogwarts, and sentenced to five years in Azkaban. A few days later, several of the people that they had lead out from Hogwarts were also arrested, their sentence were four years in Azkaban._

Dumbledore was totally clueless about his next move, his essential of getting rid of Voldemort had gone to prison for the sake of Christ, not that he complained about it, but he still needed him.

How on earth would he be able to get Harry to cooperate with him?

He didn't know what would happen if Voldemort had managed to get hold of those innocent people in prison, what would he do to them?

He knew that it would be no use to talk Scrimgeour out of it, and he, just like the Minister, didn't like the fact that a lot of students had decided to withdraw from Hogwarts and follow Christ.

He knew that none of the Weasleys would be able to help with this situation, and he knew that the Wizarding world population had diminished.

A/N: So here you go, another chapter done.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: I assume that some of you might be feeling a bit disappointed about this story at this stage, but still, I feel it is better to not let Harry suffer in vain.

 **A Change of Sentence**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Dan and Emma were worried about Harry and Hermione, and they had reported their disappearance to the police, but at the moment, the police were unable to provide information on where they are.

They spent time praying, hoping to get an answer from the Lord, but no answer came.

They thought back at the time that they had eaten the cake that the guest had given them.

 **Flashback**

 _Dan and Emma both woke up, and they looked around._

" _What happened?" Dan asked._

" _Where are the guests?" Emma asked._

 _They quickly looked for Harry and Hermione, only that they didn't find them._

" _What do you think?" Dan asked Emma._

" _Maybe the guest is someone else in disguise, and the cake might have contained some kind of drugs that would cause people to fall asleep," Emma replied._

" _Could the guests be people from the Wizarding world in disguise?" Dan asked._

" _Possibly," Emma said._

" _Let's call the police before anything else happens," Dan said._

 _Emma nodded._

 **End Flashback**

/Scene Break/

Harry had no idea if he would receive more whippings from anyone, and he was relieved that he didn't receive it on the following week.

Then he heard whipping sound, and Luna, Daphne, Tracey and Astoria's screams, and he heard Umbridge performing the Cruciatus Curse on them.

He didn't know when this was going to end, and he didn't know if he would be able to survive in the prison for five years.

The thing that relieved him, however, was the fact that the Dementors are no longer guarding Azkaban.

He began to wonder what would happen if the follower of Christ had been subjected to the Dementors' Kiss, where would their souls go? Surely God wouldn't forget them, would he?

He thought of several possibilities.

Was there a total impossibility that the souls of the followers of Christ would even be sucked out by a Dementor? Would God end up on not allowing Dementors to suck out the souls of those who belongs to him?

Or would God simply take the soul of the followers of Christ away from the Dementor onto himself after they had been kissed?

There was no sure answer for this question, and he wondered what would happen to Barty Crouch Jr on the day of Judgement. Would God end up on not raising him because his soul was sucked by the Dementors, or would he be raised soulless?

After carefully considering the description of what the Dementors do, he felt that if someone had hope, would it be possible for the Dementors to suck it out?

If yes, would the Holy Spirit prevent it from occurring?

He sighed again.

Surely God knew the answer to all these questions, because he was omniscient.

What he knew, was that nothing was impossible for God, that believers were secure in his hands, and no creations would be able to snatch anyone who belongs to Christ out of his hands. God would raise the dead bodies who belongs to him, and he would unite the soul with the bodies. There's no way that he would not be capable of doing that.

He then realised that Dementors must be a type of creature that God hates, because the Dementors were the creatures that messes with people's emotions and soul, and God would destroy them at the end. There would surely be no Dementors in Heaven.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort, at this point, would of course have planned to launch certain attacks in the Wizarding world, but there were issues that needed to be addressed, as he had no idea about what side the Ministry of Magic was playing.

The fact that a number of students had left Hogwarts and became followers of Christ caused him to feel slightly terrified. He didn't know whether the Wizarding world would be exposed or not.

Even if the Wizarding world had been kept secret from Muggles, he didn't know how many more students are going to withdraw from Hogwarts.

He could've made Hogwarts a Slytherin only school, if the condition of the school allows him to do so, but if the Hogwarts students continues to withdraw themselves from the Wizarding world one by one, it would do no good, as the Wizarding world in Britain would become so less populated that there would only be a very limited number of students left, and he still have to make sure that the Wizarding world would not be exposed to Muggles.

From the Daily Prophet, he had seen some Hogwarts students who had escaped from the school ended up in Azkaban, which was not much of a big deal to him, but the fact that they were following Christ, and possibly introducing some of his followers who were currently in Azkaban to Christ made him feel hatred. He didn't know whether he should snatch the followers of Christ out of Azkaban and lock them away from his followers, or get rid of the Minister of Magic and take over the Ministry, or starting to support the Ministry of Magic by tracking down the followers of Christ who had left the Wizarding world and handing it to them.

He didn't know what would happen to his followers who were in Azkaban if they somehow got out of it, would they still be loyal to him, or going to other directions?

As a matter of fact, he had no idea how many of his followers who are currently in Azkaban had been converted to follow Christ, and he knew that killing them would only make the situation worse, since it would mean that he would be running out of followers.

Overall, if too many of his followers had turned to follow Christ, it would result him not having enough people on his side.

/Scene Break/

Sirius, meanwhile, had seen the Daily Prophet, and he was feeling very bad about the fact that the followers of Christ had been arrested by the Wizarding world, including Harry and Hermione.

The fact that the Wizarding world had turned against the followers of Christ was not bearable to think about.

 _Lord, help me to get through this,_ he prayed.

He took the Knight Bus, and went to the Grangers house to tell them the news.

As soon as he arrived at the Grangers' residence, he knocked on the door.

The door opened, and it was Dan.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" he asked.

He felt slightly terrified; _What if Sirius was pretending to be someone else?_

"Have a look at this," Sirius said, handing the Daily Prophet to him.

After Dan finished reading it, his face was white.

Then he told Sirius about what had happened after he had the cake that his friends had sent them.

"I reckon that cake might have been spiked with Sleeping Drought, if I am not mistaken," Sirius said. "Aurors must have used Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as your friends."

"What is Sleeping Drought?" Dan asked.

"A type of potion that causes the drinker to fall asleep for a period of time, and by the way, Polyjuice Potion is a potion that causes the drinker to transform into someone else, depends on who's hair they have used," Sirius answered.

Dan couldn't think of anything else to say, he sighed, and looked at Sirius for a while.

"Anything else you want to say to me?" he asked.

"No, I'll go now," Sirius said.

"Bye," Dan said.

"Bye," Sirius said.

Then Dan closed the door.

/Scene Break/

About one week later, two Aurors entered Azkaban, and they entered Harry's cell, and began to use the Cruciatus Curse on him again.

Harry had never expected them to do this again, and he was screaming in pain.

"Do you honestly think that your God would stop this curse from taking effect?" one Auror asked. "Even magic had caused him to fell silent."

The other Auror laughed, and nodded.

Harry knew that they were only mocking God, and he knew that God would not be mocked.

"Think about what you were doing all this time," the Auror said, then they went away into Hermione's cell, and used the Cruciatus Curse on her for five minutes. Then they went away.

Hermione knew that it wasn't good at all, but at the same time, she remembered another Bible verse.

 _These things I have spoken to you, that in Me you may have peace, to the world you will have tribulation, but be of good cheer, I have overcome the world. - John 16:33_

She had no idea if her parents knew where she is right now, but she knew that they wouldn't be worried, at least God would comfort them.

A few of the Death Eaters who were very close to Harry and Hermione's cells didn't know what they should do, and they felt guilty of their crimes, and they began to think about turning from their sins.

"If Harry and Hermione could not survive this five years of sentence, then if any of you ever had been released from here, would you mind to take this good news that they had shared with us earlier to other places?" Lucius asked.

"I would," Stan Shunpike said.

Lucius considered the time that a few of his companions had turned to Christ and accepted him, including Macneir and Dolohov.

"The Dark Lord would be disappointed if he sees what you guys had become," Avery said carelessly.

"Who cares, I don't want to follow the Dark Lord anymore, no matter if I had managed to get out of here or not, I want to follow the one who had sacrificed himself for my sins," Dolohov said.

Everyone fell silent.

A few moment later, the Aurors who were guarding Azkaban arrived, and they checked every cell.

Seeing that everyone fell silent, they returned to their duty of guarding the prison.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore wasn't sure what Voldemort was up to, and he had no idea what Voldemort was really planning to do.

His main concern, however, was not on either Harry or Voldemort this time, but on the Wizarding world.

He had hoped the contents of the Daily Prophet would be effective at preventing more students from leaving Hogwarts for the sake of Christ, knowing how terrible the consequence would be if too many students had decided to withdraw from Hogwarts for the sake of Christ, that the Ministry had to find Wizards from other countries to employ if there's not enough Wizards left to replace the Ministry employees who had resigned, or retired.

He had never imagined that Harry would take such a route like this, forsaking the Wizarding world and follow Christ instead. Neville Longbottom had also left Hogwarts, so he wouldn't be a good replacement to fulfil the prophecy.

He didn't know whether he should get Harry out of Azkaban, but he didn't want to say anything about it, or else the Ministry will think that he is not on their side.

/Scene Break/

Another month had passed, Harry and Hermione were being tortured by the Aurors again, and so were the other prisoners who had withdrawn from Hogwarts for the sake of Christ.

"You two do not fear God's judgement, do you?" Lucius asked them.

The Aurors who were torturing the prisoners who had withdrawn from Hogwarts were astounded, and he wondered what Lucius was saying.

"What are you saying, Lucius?" one Auror asked.

"You guys obviously have no idea about the fate that will come to you when Jesus comes back again," Lucius said.

The Aurors were raged, they couldn't believe that Lucius had started to believe this.

They quickly went to Hermione's cell, and ordered Hermione to follow them.

Hermione obeyed, and they stopped when Harry's cell is opened.

"So, was it you two who had filled Lucius with this rubbish?" one of the Aurors asked.

"What if we did?" Harry asked.

"How many people in here have you two passed this sort of belief to?" the other Auror asked.

"Whoever hadn't yet believed this," Hermione said.

The Aurors felt very sick about this, and they didn't know what they should be doing.

"Wait until the Minister of Magic hears about this," one of them said.

After the Aurors had left, Harry and Hermione began to chat.

"What do you reckon they are going to do next?" Harry asked. "Increase our period here, killing us?"

"If they kill us using the Killing Curse, it wouldn't be too bad," Hermione said.

"Maybe they are not going to go that easy on us," Harry said.

That evening, after dinner, the Aurors arrived again into Harry and Hermione's cell.

"The Minister had given us permission to put you two to death," one of them said.

"Right now?" asked Harry.

"Not yet, but it will happen on the first day of October."

/Scene Break/

As the first day of September arrived, Dumbledore was shocked to see that the house tables had becoming much, much less occupied than last year, since that meant more students had gone from the school, and he hadn't even received a letter of withdrawal.

Even the new students who had arrived here were much, much less than last year, as a result, there were only six students getting sorted, and only one of them had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore had no idea why the old students wanted to leave Hogwarts, but he suspected that they might have been having a desire to follow Christ as well.

He also wondered why there were less new students attending Hogwarts this year.

Was it because some of the escaped students had told their friends to not attend Hogwarts and introduced them to Christ?

He knew that he needed proof for this, and he was determined to find out if anyone who had escaped Hogwarts had told their Wizarding friends about not attending Hogwarts.

He didn't know whether he should inform the Ministry of Magic about the fact that more students had withdrawn from Hogwarts, or trying to confront them by himself.

But the fact that there were so few new students this year had really caused him to become frustrated.

At break time, he had an urgent staff meeting with the four heads of houses.

"Professor McGonagall, do you know how many students had sent a Hogwarts rejection letter?" he asked.

Professor McGonagall raised her wand, and then a number of parchments fled into the Staff Room, right in front of her.

She counted it, and then she looked up.

"Twenty six," she said.

Then she began to examine each letter.

"Apparently none of these letters contain a valid reason for not attending this school," she said. "I also visited the house of these children, but they just said they didn't think it was a good idea to attend here."

"These cowards must had some unreasonable excuses that they don't want to reveal in the letter," Snape said. "Maybe they think that this school is too dangerous."

Dumbledore's heart sank, but he shook his head, not agreeing with part of what Snape had said. He knew that Hogwarts was safe as long as he is the Headmaster.

Would the Ministry end up on searching the home of those children who had rejected Professor McGonagall's letters if they had heard that there are so few new students attending this school?

If yes, would they do anything to them?

He went back to his office, and he couldn't think of what to do next.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Dumbledore said.

The door opened, and it was Snape.

"What do you think would happen to the Wizarding world, Dumbledore?" he asked.

"What do you expect to happen?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't think the Dark Lord is pleased with what had happened to this school," Snape said.

Dumbledore couldn't stand this, when Voldemort had risen back to power, the Minister had refused to believe him and Harry, and appointed Umbridge as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts.

The fact that Harry had departed from Hogwarts and turned to Christ made him feel as if the Wizarding world had lost their saviour.

He knew that he had more than enough trouble to deal with already, and he didn't know what would happen next.

Just then, another owl arrived, carrying another letter.

Dumbledore snatched the letter off from the owl, opened it, took the letter out, and started to read.

 **Ministry of Magic Decides to Execute a few of the Followers of Christ**

 _After a few incidences of arguments about Christ in Azkaban, the Ministry of Magic had decided to execute two of the followers of Christ, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger who had passed on the rubbish that they had believed to a few of You-Know-Who's supporters, and some of them accepted it._

 _The execution shall be taking place on the first day of October._

Dumbledore gasped, and he knew that the prophecy that Sybill had made would never be fulfilled if this had happened.

He didn't know whether he should put a stop on this or not.

But as he didn't really like the fact that Hogwarts students withdrawing the school and follow Christ instead, he didn't seem to mind. Only Harry was his concern.

"Who cares," Snape said. "Potter is arrogant..."

But suddenly he stopped.

In spite of the fact that he hated James, he didn't hate Lily, and because of this, he could not bear seeing the Daily Prophet reporting about Harry's execution.

A/N:

Here you go, another chapter done.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **The Appeal**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

For the rest of the day, Dumbledore felt sick, and he hardly spoken to anyone.

He had believed the prophecy regarding Harry and Voldemort is real, but he had never expected Harry to end up turning his back on it, and landing himself in Azkaban for pulling students out from Hogwarts.

He had not really cared that Harry had been sentenced to five years in Azkaban for getting the Hogwarts students out from the school since he could still direct Harry after he had been released, but the fact that Harry was going to be executed was not something he wanted to hear.

He didn't know whether he should confront the Minister of Magic about cancelling the decision of putting Harry to death, or keep quiet about it.

He couldn't risk himself of getting the Ministry to cooperate with him in this case, and even if the Ministry had cooperated with him, he didn't know if Harry would still work with him after he had been released from Azkaban.

If the Ministry did not cooperate with him, he might be at risk of having his positions taken away again, and if Harry had been put to death, the Wizarding world would lose hope, and even the Muggles would be in danger.

And worse yet, there were too few students came to this school this year, and he knew that if there are not enough students at Hogwarts, the Ministry may have to employ Wizards from other countries to fill in whatever positions needed.

Perhaps if he had convinced the Ministry of Magic, and give Harry a trial, Harry might be cooperating with him.

With that thought in mind, he apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

/Scene Break/

"Do you rather want me to revise my decision of executing Harry Potter, Dumbledore?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Perhaps if we give him a trial, and confront him, he might cooperate with us," Dumbledore said.

"We can give him a trial," Scrimgeour said. "But if he refuse to stop pulling students out of Hogwarts, we will have to carry out the execution as scheduled."

Dumbledore nodded.

"We will schedule the trial to be at tomorrow afternoon," Scrimgeour said. "Perhaps we can give Hermione Granger a chance too."

"We could," Dumbledore agreed.

/Scene Break/

On the following afternoon, Harry and Hermione were escorted into the courtroom.

"This is the order of the trial of Harry James Potter, and Hermione Jean Granger, as suggested by Albus Dumbledore," Scrimgeour said.

Harry and Hermione remained silent, and they wondered what happens next.

"What have made you two wanting to give the crap about Jesus Christ to the people in Azkaban?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Because we want to give them a way out," Harry answered firmly.

"Those Death Eaters deserved their punishment," Scrimgeour said. "They had committed crimes, they had broken the Wizarding law. There's nothing wrong with giving them life sentence in Azkaban."

"Yet all of us deserved to be condemned," Hermione said. "To God, we have broken his law, and we deserved Hellfire, we deserve to be separated from God forever."

The people in the courtroom gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked.

"The wages of sin is death, which is separation," Harry said. "God does not allow any sin in his presence."

"And giving the gospel out to the people in Azkaban would give them hope," Hermione said. "God loved us even when we are still sinners, and because of this, we pity those who are in Azkaban, because God loves them."

"And you think that somebody who's so bad deserves to be pitied?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Well, Jesus had paid the penalty of everyone's sins, and whoever put their faith in Jesus, they are not going to be condemned," Harry said. "This is something that no one is worthy of."

Scrimgeour didn't speak for a moment, he could not believe what Harry had said.

"And you think someone who's so good deserves to be condemned?" he asked. "This is so unfair."

"All of us deserves to be condemned," Hermione said. "You can never be good enough to reach Heaven on your own."

Scrimgeour was furious at Hermione's statement, he turned to Dumbledore, and muttered a few words.

"You are supposed to be working with me, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"No, I am not going to work with you, you are not my Lord," Harry said. "God is in control of my life, not you."

Dumbledore fell silent.

"I had never expected you to escape from Hogwarts like this, Harry," he said a moment later.

"You don't know for a fact, during my fifth year at Hogwarts, I had suffered more than any other years," Harry said. "No one had really done anything about it, not even you, so what option do I have other than escaping Hogwarts? You never even spoken to me, leaving me like a weak and helpless person who gets tortured and ridiculed by others."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Like what?" he asked.

After Harry had finished telling Dumbledore what had happened to him in his fifth year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore's face turned white.

"During that time, Cornelius Fudge didn't believe that Voldemort had returned, and they feared that I might be taking over the Ministry, so they had words against you and me. Right now, Hogwarts is back in our control, and believe me, did you really think that you were banned from Quidditch for life time just because Umbridge had said so? Did you really think the Daily Prophet would have made snide remarks about you forever? Did you really think that the fact that Umbridge made you write 'I must not tell lies' with blood quills had stopped the Minister from believing that Voldemort is back?" Dumbledore said. "Right now, even the Ministry had to admit that Voldemort is back. Cornelius Fudge had been sacked already."

"Yes, Harry," Scrimgeour said. "Right now things are different, You-Know-Who is back, and we had already handed out booklets about defending yourselves, yet you are trying to pose a threat that is meaningless to our world, something like that the world will end some day, and not only that you did not take You Know Who seriously, you threw lies at others, dismembering them from the Wizarding world, making the Wizards feel as if they are idiots or something. How is that going to help us ending the war?"

"I am not supposed to use magic, no matter how old I am now, because God forbids it," Harry said. "God will be the one ending this war."

"Ending this war and throw us into hell just because we didn't believe Jesus?" asked Scrimgeour. "I can prove that I am a good person."

"There would be no chance after death," Harry said. "If you think you can be righteous on your own accord, you can explain to God about this on the day of judgement."

Dumbledore frowned, what had meant to be an appeal had turned into an argument between the people in the magical world and the people in the Muggle world.

"I have told you about the prophecy, haven't I, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Don't think you are the Lord of my life, Dumbledore," Harry said. "I repeat, I belong to Jesus Christ, he is the Lord of my life. He is there whenever I need him, unlike you. I am too weak, and I am not supposed to use magic in any age."

"Yet you have landed yourself inside Azkaban for pulling students out from Hogwarts, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I have never imagined someone would dare getting students out from Hogwarts by filling their minds with Christ."

"God hates Witchcraft," Hermione said.

"I would rather suffer for Christ than suffer for nothing," Harry said. "I have toiled all those years, and I knew that they are vanity."

"If you work with me, Harry, your life could be spared," Dumbledore said, and Scrimgeour nodded.

Harry shook his head.

"Are you two going to stop pulling students out from Hogwarts?" Scrimgeour asked.

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads.

Scrimgeour turned to the people who attended the trial, and said:

"Everyone who thinks that these two should be executed for sharing rubbish with the people in Azkaban, raise your hands."

More than half of the hands were raised, and Dumbledore gasped again.

"Motions granted, Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger are to be executed as scheduled," Scrimgeour said.

/Scene Break/

As soon as Dumbledore went back to his office, he had no idea what he should do next.

The trial was meant to be an appeal, freeing Harry from the execution that the Ministry had given him, but the appeal was not successful.

He wondered what would happen if Voldemort attempt to use this opportunity to launch even more attacks.

He also wondered what would happen if the Wizarding world gets exposed, as a matter of fact, there's no way to obliviate all of them since no one would be able to tell who has been responsible for exposing it, unless if Legilimency was used on them.

He could not take Harry's word of letting Jesus defeating Voldemort, since he didn't think that Jesus had existed. He could not accept the fact that Jesus would come again and judge the world.

A/N: So here you are, another chapter done.

Since no one had answered my questions in the previous chapter, I had to make up my mind for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Seemingly Hopelessness**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Harry didn't feel the fact that he and Hermione would face death a good thing, but he knew that God would help him to get through the situation. He wondered if the execution are going to be painful or painless.

To his relief, no one had used the Cruciatus Curse on him this time.

He counted the days, and he knew that he would soon cease from this world, but he knew that there's something more long lasting, that he would be with the Lord, Jesus Christ after he had been killed.

He remembered another verse from the Bible.

 _Jesus said to her: I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in me, though he may die, he shall live. (John 11:25)_

This comforted him.

/Scene Break/

During the morning of the first of October, two Aurors escorted Hermione into Harry's cell, and they were tied in thick ropes, causing them to become totally helpless.

"Anything you want to say before we start?" one Auror asked.

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads.

The Aurors raised their wands, and two jets of green lights streaked at Harry and Hermione, and as it hit them, they fell down.

Then the Aurors took the dead Harry and Hermione, and left.

/Scene Break/

The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, was sitting inside his office, and he saw two figures appeared.

"Good, you two have done what I have commanded you to do," he said, seeing Harry and Hermione's dead bodies. "A news that would be on the newspapers tomorrow."

He had hoped that, after the Hogwarts students had been told that Harry and Hermione had been killed, they would choose to not withdraw from Hogwarts out of fear.

/Scene Break/

One day later, the news that Harry and Hermione had been executed was reported on the Daily Prophet.

Dumbledore knew that his plan was shattered, that he could no longer direct Harry, also, Neville was nowhere to be seen.

He paced up and down in his office, and wondered how many more students were going to withdraw from Hogwarts.

He knew that Sybill's prophecy had turned out to be a failure, in spite of the fact that he believed it.

He also knew that Voldemort would take this chance in an attempt to overrule the Wizarding world, if this is really the case, could the fact that a multitude of students' withdrawal from Hogwarts be a bad news for him? Who and where would Voldemort be targeting next?

He knew that he would have to give the Order of the Phoenix information about how to get rid of Voldemort, but who should he give it to?

/Scene Break/

As soon as Ron saw the Daily Prophet, he knew that he would never be able to speak to either Harry or Hermione ever again.

Ginny sat beside him, and she was not happy about Harry and Hermione's death either.

Neither any of them had realised that Harry and Hermione would choose this path, and as soon as they considered what Harry had said in the Daily Prophet earlier, they frowned, but didn't say anything.

As soon as they walked into the Great Hall for lunch, they met Draco Malfoy.

Normally, Draco Malfoy would have teased them by asking them about how they feel about Harry and Hermione's death, but at this moment, he just walked past them without a single word.

"I had never seen Draco Malfoy acting like this," Ron said.

"Maybe he didn't like the fact that a good number of students had withdrawn from Hogwarts," Ginny said. "Even some of the Slytherins had withdrawn themselves from Hogwarts too."

"Should we write a letter to our parents?" Ron asked.

"There would be absolutely no point of doing this," Ginny said. "They would have already knew that Harry and Hermione had been killed."

"I don't feel like leaving Hogwarts, what about you, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I don't feel like leaving Hogwarts either," Ginny replied.

/Scene Break/

Sirius Black was shocked as soon as he had seen the Daily Prophet mentioning about Harry and Hermione's death. They were the ones who had given him the gospel tract.

He wondered how many more people were going to be killed for this.

The only hope he had, was looking forward to his death, that he would be with Jesus, too.

He had no idea how he should tell Hermione's parents about their daughter's death, surely it would cause them to feel devastated, although he knew that they would at least understand that their daughter would be with Jesus now, and she, along with Harry, would live happily ever after.

He also wondered if anyone would reveal the Wizarding world to the Muggles, although he knew that it was against the Wizarding law to do so.

Should he tell Remus Lupin about the gospel?

What would happen if everyone in the Order of the Phoenix had heard about it? How would they react?

/Scene Break/

Frank Longbottom was reading the Daily Prophet, too, and he was not happy about Harry's death either, although he knew that he would see him again some time later, after he had died.

He didn't know if anyone inside New Life Church would be asking him about where Harry and Hermione had gone to, and he knew that telling them would somehow involve revealing the existence of the Wizarding world.

But he didn't think it was a good idea to not tell them anything, and he knew that God knows everything anyway, so it wouldn't really hurt letting the pastor know about the fact that Harry and Hermione had died.

Alice, on the other hand, felt that the pastor had every right to know about what had happened to Harry and Hermione, but she had decided to keep it quiet.

She knew that she had to tell the truth, but it might involve revealing the existence of the Wizarding world, which would violate the Status of Secrecy.

Nevertheless, she also knew that God is omniscient, that no one would be able to hide from him.

"Do you think we should guide more people to leave the Wizarding world and turn to Christ?" she asked.

"Maybe," Frank said. "I don't care if the Wizarding world shatters before Christ's second coming."

/Scene Break/

Vernon and Petunia Dursley, meanwhile, was disciplining Dudley again.

"You are disappointing me, Dudley, don't think that any way you have used to persuade us to get you anything you wanted would work now," he said calmly. "Crying would not work."

"You will get used to it later, Dudley," Petunia said. "Not everything that you have requested was necessarily everything you need, but rather, everything you want."

Dudley was quite enraged, he ran into the kitchen, took a bowl, and threw it straight at the window.

The window cracked, and the bowl fell to the ground and was broken in half.

Then he ran into his room, before anyone enters the kitchen.

A moment later, Petunia arrived at the kitchen, and she picked up the broken bowl, and chucked it inside the rubbish bin.

Then she went and fetched Dudley.

"You can't act like this anymore, Dudley," she said. "Tantrums won't work like before."

"You don't love me anymore, mum," Dudley said.

Petunia understood what Dudley thought of the definition of love, it was giving him whatever he wanted. She also realised that because Dudley had gotten used to being pampered, it would take him a while to adjust.

She decided to give him some basic examples, and she had hoped that as time goes on, the damage they had done to Dudley over the years could be reversed.

"If you asked me to take you to fast food restaurant every evening, and I did what you have told me to do, in spite of the fact knowing that it would not do you good, do I really love you?" she asked.

"What do you mean by fast food not doing me good?" asked Dudley.

"Fast food may satisfy your pleasure, but there are not much health benefits," Petunia said.

Dudley felt reluctant, but then Petunia went on.

"If you asked me to take you to fast food restaurant every evening, and I did what you have told, what would you have become?" asked Petunia.

"I didn't even ask you to do that!" Dudley said.

"You would become so fat," Petunia said, ignoring what Dudley had said. "Do you really think I love you if I just give in to fulfil your request when I know that by fulfilling your request will only cause you more harm than good?"

"You were doing that before," Dudley said.

"I may have been doing that before, but I won't do it again," Petunia said. "Fast food isn't really what you need, to be honest."

Dudley nodded, and tears was in his eyes.

"And don't think that smashing a bowl in half would cause me or Vernon to give in to fulfil your request," Petunia said. "You've got to change."

At this point, tears streamed down from Dudley's eyes.

"If you asked me for a knife, and I gave it to you, in spite of the fact that I knew it would hurt you, do I really love you?" Petunia asked.

Dudley shook his head.

"I would suggest you to not ask me or Vernon for the things that you don't need," Petunia said. "Whatever you ask us, there is a chance that we will say no, depends on what you are asking us for."

Dudley nodded.

A/N: So here you are, another chapter done.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Snape Resigned**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

As days had gone by, a few more students began to consider withdrawing from Hogwarts.

Padma decided to talk to her fellow students, Lisa Turpin, Sue Li, and a few others, just to plan their escape from Hogwarts.

One day, during break time, Padma, along with Parvati, and Lisa, and Sue, were chatting silently.

"What do you think about withdrawing from Hogwarts?" Padma asked.

"Why should we do that?" asked Lisa.

"Do you wonder why there are so few first years in Hogwarts this year?" Padma asked.

"Why does that matter?" Parvati asked.

"It matters because if there are so few students coming to Hogwarts, it would mean that most students who had their names down for this school didn't think Hogwarts is the place for them," Padma said. "Consider what Harry had said in the Daily Prophet before…."

"Yet you have also seen the Daily Prophet saying that Harry and Hermione had both been executed," Parvati said. "If we leave, wouldn't we also be hunted down by the Ministry?"

Padma said nothing, she paced up and down the school grounds, occasionally staring at Parvati.

"Let them do it for the moment," Padma said. "The Wizarding world wouldn't stand a chance, and we don't want to fall with them."

"Are you also interested in following Christ?" Parvati asked.

"I don't know," Padma replied. "By the way, how long do you think that the Wizarding world are going to last?"

Parvati shook her head.

"And how are we going to obtain more information about Christ?" she asked.

"We will have to get into contact with the people who had left here," Padma said.

"Like who?" asked Parvati.

"Neville Longbottom would certainly be one of them on our list," Padma replied.

At the moment, Lavender approached them.

"What are you two on about?" she asked.

In silence, Parvati told Lavender what they were discussing.

"I think I should consider leaving here," said Lavender. "I don't want to go to hell."

/Scene Break/

"What do you think about Harry's death, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not too happy," Snape said.

Dumbledore didn't know what he should do next, after all, the plans he had set up for Harry to die had failed, Harry did not want to cooperate with him, and died in Azkaban, and it was not Voldemort who had killed him.

Dumbledore knew that he would have to go and find the Horcruxes on his own, thank goodness that he could still live another good amount of years.

The situation had gone a lot worse than he had thought it would, since too many students had withdrawn from Hogwarts, and not too many new students had arrived.

Overall, he had no idea how many more students are going to withdraw from Hogwarts.

If there are more students withdrawing from Hogwarts, would the Ministry make Hogwarts attendance a compulsory thing to the students who had their names down for this school? Would there be a possibility for Hogwarts to close down?

If they do close Hogwarts, what would Voldemort do? Would he give up on the Wizarding world and go back to the Muggle world, or would he find other ways of getting more students into Hogwarts, and turn the school into a school for the Dark Arts?

After battling with his thoughts, he decided that he would not waste any more time, that he would go and search for the Horcruxes, and finish off Voldemort for good.

/Scene Break/

Tracey, Daphne, Astoria, Michael, Terry, Anthony and Luna had been suffering tortures from whips and the Cruciatus Curses on a regular basis, as a result, they were totally weakened.

They had no idea how much longer they are going to get through the tortures during the sentence period, they so wished that the Ministry set them a death sentence and they would go and see Jesus, and be with him forever, no pain, no worries, no sickness or death.

Tracey prayed for a while, and then she stopped.

Nothing had happened.

Did God want them to wait until their sentence period is over, or did he want to take them away before their sentence is over?

They shall have to see.

/Scene Break/

Severus Snape, meanwhile, was fidgeting.

He had not had a pleasant childhood, and that was part of the reason that had caused him to go to the path of being a Death Eater.

Consider what Harry had said in the Daily Prophet, he felt that he wanted to know more about Jesus.

The problem was who should he ask for more information, since he didn't think anyone would believe him.

He decided to go to the Muggle world for a bit, only that he decided to not tell anyone that he is a Wizard.

As he was thinking, he left a note on the door of his office, then he walked out of Hogwarts castle, and he headed straight to Hogsmeade.

As soon as he reached Hogsmeade, he apparated away.

It happens by chance that he had apparated to a Muggle walkway, and he almost knocked into someone.

And it came to pass that there's a man handing out papers to him, and then he looked at Snape, and offered him one too.

Snape took it, and he walked away silently.

He didn't bother to read the content of it, as he had decided to do so later, quickly and quietly, he apparated back to Spinner's End.

Then he unfolded the paper that he had received, and started to read.

The heading said:

 _ **Are you prepared to face your death with confidence?**_

Severus gasped, in spite of the fact of how evil he had been, he had shown his regret to Dumbledore, but he never shown it to God. As he read on, tears dripped down his eye, he could not believe that someone who's perfect would die for his sins.

He immediately realised what Harry had meant in the Daily Prophet, and he decided to no longer have anything to do with the Wizarding world, no matter what Dumbledore says. 

A few moments later, he wiped his tears off, then he walked to his bedroom, placed the paper on the table, and walked back to the living room.

However, he began to worry what would happen if someone discovers him, would anyone back him up?

As he was thinking, he saw Dumbledore.

"What are you doing here, Severus?" he asked.

"I don't want to be in the Wizarding world anymore," Snape said. "I volunteer to resign from Hogwarts."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have decided to pursue other interests from now on," Snape replied.

He didn't think it was a good idea to tell Dumbledore about the fact that he had turned to Christ.

"Are you quite sure?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape nodded.

"If the Ministry catch up with you and accuse you to be a Death Eater, don't blame me," Dumbledore said.

"Even if they kill me, I don't mind," Snape said.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was totally lost now, his most important people had gone, first Harry, then Snape, he feared that one day, the presence of the Wizarding world would surely be exposed.

Did Snape also took Harry's word and decided to have nothing to do with the Wizarding world anymore?

He didn't know how he was going to tell the Order about what had happened to Snape, and he also didn't know how the rest of the staff of Hogwarts would react with his resignation.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Dumbledore said.

The door opened.

It was Pansy Parkinson.

"What can I do for you, Miss Parkinson?" Dumbledore asked.

"Do you know where is Professor Snape?" asked Pansy.

"I am sorry, Miss Parkinson, but Professor Snape isn't here at this time," Dumbledore said. "He had just gone home."

"Will he come back?" asked Pansy.

"He might," Dumbledore said, as he doesn't want Pansy to feel disappointed.

Pansy left without another word.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore informed the Hogwarts staff members that he would be away for a while, and the staff members had no idea what he wanted to do.

Professor McGonagall, however, had promised to Dumbledore that she would do her best to make sure that everyone in Hogwarts are safe.

Little did she knew that there are more students who are planning to go home for Christmas and not coming back to Hogwarts again.

/Scene Break/

Snape, meanwhile, was thinking about what he should do next.

Just as he was thinking, someone knocked on the door.

Snape went and opened it, and saw a man, carrying a bag.

"Hello," he said. "Who are you?"

"I am a pastor from a church not too far away from this home," the man said. "My name is Michael Taylor."

He pulled out a tract, and handed it to Snape.

Snape examined it.

"I am already a believer in Christ," he said.

"Good, are you interested in attending Eternity Church?" asked Michael.

"Yes, how far away would it be to walk from here?" Snape asked.

"About fifteen minutes," Michael said. "Do you mind if I show you where it is?"

"No," Snape said.

"Do you have a Bible?" asked Michael.

"No," Snape said.

Michael took out a book from a bag, entitled 'The Holy Bible'.

"Take it," he said. "The Bible is God's word, be sure to read it."

Snape nodded.

Then Michael gave Snape another sheet of paper, which stated the time of the service.

"Thanks," Snape said.

So on Sunday, Snape attended the church, and another fortnight later, he got baptised.

A/N: so here you are, another chapter done.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **A Multitude of Conversions**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Too soon, the school holidays had arrived, and the students who had decided to withdraw from Hogwarts simply took the Hogwarts Express and went home.

They sent out letters to a group of people, including Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, etc, to ask them about Christ, and they had received a rather long reply, which caused them to believe Jesus.

Soon enough, they began to attend New Life Church, and they had gotten baptised by immersion, and they began to buy Bibles from the Bible book shop, and started to read them.

/Scene Break/

After the Christmas Holidays, Dumbledore arrived back at Hogwarts for a bit, to his disappointment, he noticed that there's even much less number of students than before.

He decided to have a meeting with his fellow staff, and the Minister of Magic, to see what they should do about Hogwarts, as he knew that the Ministry is not going to take this situation lightly.

He didn't know if the Wizarding world is going to be exposed or not, although he knew that it was against the Wizarding law to expose the Wizarding world to Muggles, some people would still dare to break the law, and it would be very difficult to tell who would break it since the Hogwarts withdrawals were too numerous.

And if Voldemort had heard about what happened to Snape, how would he react?

/Scene Break/

Soon enough, a few days after new year, Parvati, Padma, Sue, Lisa, and a few others began to send out tracts to others, reaching out to as many people as they could to let them know about Christ. Some of those people had welcomed them into their house so they can hear more about it.

None of the evangelists had feared the Ministry of Magic, or even Voldemort or the Death Eaters, since they knew that Christ will judge everyone at the end.

/Scene Break/

"What do you think we should do, Minister?" Dumbledore asked.

"We will try and find them, and arrest them," said Scrimgeour. "Can you tell me who had not arrived back here after they had gone home for Christmas?"

"Too many," said Dumbledore.

Then he began to count from his memory of who had not turned up after Christmas.

"There are barely any seventh years left," Dumbledore said. "Numerous third and fourth year students had gone and not arrived back after Christmas."

"I guess this way would not work then," Scrimgeour said.

He looked down on the ground, and said nothing else.

"Where are those students who had already completed Hogwarts education?" he asked.

Dumbledore didn't say anything, since he had no idea where they had gone to.

"I know that Percy Weasley is working in the Ministry," Scrimgeour said. "The others, however, I have no idea."

"Do you really think this new law would work, Minister?" asked Dumbledore.

"It didn't really work as I intended, thus it might be better to try and obliviate them so they don't remember Christ," Scrimgeour said. "If this is not done, it would cause more people to leave."

"If this is the case, what about freeing those innocent people that is in Azkaban?" asked Dumbledore.

"I shall see," Scrimgeour said.

/Scene Break/

Soon enough, the students who had left Hogwarts for the sake of Christ were released from Azkaban, and they were obliviated.

On the following day, Tracey Davis still remembered everything, and she was amazed. Deep down, she knew that only God could restore her memory.

Several weeks later, Tracey went back to New Life Church, and the others were asking her where she had been.

Knowing that she could not hide it from anyone, she revealed the existence of Azkaban.

"Just don't tell anyone," she said. "If words goes out like this, it would risk the exposure of the Wizarding world to those people who cannot do magic."

"And what about it?" the pastor asked.

"Status of Secrecy," Tracey said, and she explained what Status of Secrecy is.

"The thing is, Tracey, God knows everything, there's nothing hidden from him," the pastor said. "Even if I don't expose it, one day, it will be exposed anyway."

/Scene Break/

As Easter holidays had passed, the majority of students who had gone home for the holidays did not arrive back in Hogwarts, even more than half of the first years had been absent.

Dumbledore had started to become more disappointed, since the students in Hogwarts are even much fewer than before.

He knew that it was the time to contact the school governors, to see if Hogwarts should be closed.

He didn't know what Voldemort was planning to do, and he felt that if the whole Wizarding world had been exposed, it would cause problems.

/Scene Break/

Several weeks later, there was another mass breakout from Azkaban, resulting the escape of a good amount of prisoners, Lucius Malfoy was among them.

As soon as he went to the Malfoy Manor, however, he had no thought about Voldemort whatsoever.

Then he felt his mark burn.

But he knew that mark made no difference, since he now belongs to Christ.

Just then, Narcissa Malfoy arrived.

"Lucius, it is good to see you again," she said.

"There's something important that I want to tell you," said Lucius.

"What is it?" asked Narcissa. "Does it have anything to do with the Dark Lord?"

"He Who Must Not Be Named, he's no longer my Lord, Jesus is my Lord," said Lucius.

Narcissa gasped.

"Who is Jesus?" she asked.

"The creator of this universe," Lucius said slowly.

"And what is the point of knowing him?" Narcissa asked.

"To have a relationship with God," said Lucius.

"So you don't want to follow He Who Must Not Be Named?" asked Narcissa. "Wait until he hears about this!"

"God is with me right now," Lucius said.

Narcissa gasped again.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked.

"God has provided the gift of salvation, whoever believes in Jesus shall be saved," Lucius said.

"What are you talking about?" Narcissa asked.

In silence, Lucius told Narcissa about Jesus Christ.

"I am not going to be with you anymore, Lucius!" Narcissa screamed. "You are filling me with a piece of crap that no one had even seen!"

Then she stormed out of the house without a word.

Lucius watched her, and he didn't say anything.

/Scene Break/

During the school holidays, Draco arrived at the Kings Cross station.

"Where is my mother?" he asked.

"She had a row with me, and she departed from me," Lucius replied. "Let's go home, I want to tell you something."

As soon as Lucius and Draco got back home, Lucius told Draco about the gospel of Christ.

Draco's face turned white.

"What should I do?" he asked.

Very quietly, Lucius told Draco about the steps to receive salvation.

Draco looked down on the ground, and he could hardly believe that someone who is sinless had decided to die for his sin.

About fifteen minutes later, he decided to follow Christ.

He then nodded at Lucius.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Lucius felt his mark burn, but he didn't respond.

A few hours later, Voldemort appeared at his house.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucius.

"I summoned you a few hours earlier, but you did not respond," Voldemort said.

"I want nothing to do with you now, you are not my Lord anymore," Lucius said firmly. "Jesus is my Lord."

"I'll kill you if you don't call me Lord," Voldemort said.

"Do it then," Lucius said.

Voldemort hesitated, then he conjured ropes, and bind both Lucius and Draco.

"Avada Kedavra!" he roared, pointing his wand at Lucius, and Lucius fell to the ground.

"What about you, Draco?" asked Voldemort.

"You are not my Lord either," Draco said. "Jesus is my Lord."

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort roared, pointing his wand at Draco, and Draco fell to the ground.

Shaking with rage, he apparated away from Malfoy Manor.

A/N: So here you are, another chapter done.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Rapture, Second Coming, and Millennial Reign**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

From that time onwards, many generations passed, and the Wizarding world had very few people left, as a result, Hogwarts was closed, due to the very limited number of students attendance.

The persecutions of Christians, as a matter of fact, were on the rise.

One day, all of a sudden, the arrested Christians who formerly belonged to the Wizarding world disappeared. No one on earth had any idea where they had gone to.

The Aurors who were guarding Azkaban were shocked, and they had no idea what had happened.

One day, a sudden earthquake arrived, and the sun turned black, and the moon turned blood red, and the stars in the sky fell to earth, as figs drop from a fig tree when shaken by a strong wind. The heavens receded like a scroll being rolled up, and every mountain and island was moved from its place. Even Voldemort felt terrified about this.

He once thought that he would live forever, but this event shocked him greatly, and he didn't know whether his Horcruxes had been affected or not, however he could not be bothered to check them or hide them elsewhere, since he had no idea what else may happen.

All of a sudden, a beast arrived, it has ten horns, and seven heads, and it approached the Aurors who were guarding Azkaban, and forced its mark on them.

The Aurors were surprised, but as they saw the beast's healing of its wounded head, they received its mark and followed it, and even Voldemort received a mark from the beast.

/Scene Break/

About four years later, suddenly, festering sores had arrived upon the Aurors who had followed the beast, and they saw the sea turned into blood.

The sun was very hot, it was much, much hotter than summer time.

"What's going on?" they asked one another.

The other Auror shook his head, he had no idea what's going on.

One day, they saw some gigantic locusts, they looked like horses, and they had crowns on their heads, and their faces looked like the face of men, they had hair like women's hair, their teeth were like lions' teeth. They had breastplates like breastplates of iron, and the sound of the wings were like the sounds of the chariots with many horses running into the battle. They had tails of the scorpions, and there were stings in their tails.

The Aurors were scared, and they screamed in extreme pain as it tortured them.

All of a sudden, loathsome sores fell on the Aurors, then they saw water turned to blood, sun was scorching them so hard that they could not rest, and then there was darkness, and there were frogs coming out of the mouth of the dragon, out of the mouth of the beast, and out of the mouth of the false prophet, followed by earthquakes, even the Ministry of Magic building had fallen, and a moment later, hailstones fell from the sky, and it landed on the Aurors.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!"

The Aurors screamed, the hailstones were so cold that it almost caused them to become frozen, they tried to evade it, but they couldn't, and they began to curse God.

/Scene Break/

One day, a man arrived, riding the horse, and he was dressed in robes dipped in blood, and on his head were many crowns.

On his clothes and thighs, it says: Kings of the Kings, and Lords of the Lords.

Behind him, there were an army of people, they were dressed in white robes, white and clean.

Kings of the Kings and Lords of the Lords gathered everyone together, and he placed some people on his right, and some people on his left.

Then he said to the people on the right.

"Come, you who are blessed by my Father, take your inheritance, the kingdom prepared for you since the creation of the world. For I was hungry and you gave me something to eat, I was thirsty and you give me something to drink, I was a stranger and you invited me in. I need clothes and you clothed me. I was in prison and you come and visit me."

The people on his right asked:

"Lord, when did we see you hungry and feed you, or thirsty and given you something to drink? When did we see you a stranger and invite you in, or needing clothes and clothe you? Whne did we see you sick or in prison and go to visit you?"

"Truly I tell you, whatever you did for one of the least of these brothers and sisters of mine, you did for me," the Kings and the Kings and the Lords of the Lords said.

Then he turned to the people on his left:

"Depart from me, you who are cursed, into the eternal fire prepared for the devil and his angels. For I was hungry and you gave me nothing to eat. I was thirsty and you gave me nothing to drink. I was a stranger and you did not invite me in. I needed clothes and you did not clothe me. I was sick and in prison and you did not look after me."

"Lord, when did we see you hungry or thirsty or a stranger or needing clothes or sick or in prison, and did not help you?" the people on the left asked.

"Truly I tell you, whatever you did not do for one of the least of these, you did not do for me," the Kings of the Kings and the Lords of the Lords replied.

Voldemort was listening, and he felt that it was time to fight with the Kings and the Kings and Lords of the Lords.

Soon the war between the beast and the Lamb started, as the Kings and the Kings and Lords of the Lords was fighting, Voldemort took his chance.

"Imperio!" he said, pointing his wand at the Word of God.

"Stay still!" he said.

The Word of God turned around, and saw Voldemort.

"You think you can control me?" he asked.

"Only I could live forever," Voldemort said, but he didn't know if it was true to him anymore, since he felt that there was a possibility that his Horcruxes had been destroyed or rendered useless.

"Well, you are wrong," the Word of God said. "You attempted to use a way to live forever by creating something known as Horcruxes, splitting your souls into seven parts. Do you think I don't know this?"

"Crucio!" Voldemort roared, pointing his wand at the Word of God.

The Word of God did not twitch in pain as the curse hit him, instead, sword fled out of his mouth.

Voldemort dodged the swords, and roared: "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light streaked at the Word of God, but the Word of God did not fall down as the curse hit him.

Before Voldemort could do anything else, the sword of the Word of God hit him, and he fell down to the ground.

"You think you can make yourself immortal?" the Word of God asked. "I am the first and the last, the beginning and the end."

Later on, the people who had worshipped the beast were overpowered by the Lamb of God and his fellow armies, and the beast was captured, and was thrown into the lake of the burning sulphur.

Then birds arrived from the sky, and ate the flesh of the people who had been killed.

After that, the dragon was seized, bound, and then it was being thrown into the bottomless pit.

/Scene Break/

"Heaven is lovely," Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"Indeed," she said. "This place is more wonderful than anywhere I could imagine."

"We had chosen the right way, then," Harry said. "We don't have to worry about anything now, we will live in peace for a thousand years, which would be a very long time."

"Yeah, no one can match God's power," Hermione said. "Not even Voldemort."

"That prophecy concerning me and Voldemort hasn't really been fully fulfilled, then, but it doesn't matter, at least Voldemort cannot let himself resurrect again with the help of his own followers, even if his Horcruxes are still intact," Harry said.

"Even if I could help him to rise again, there's no reason for me to do this," a voice said.

Harry turned, and he saw Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy were standing behind him.

"Even Heaven is a better place, how would anyone want to make himself immortal on earth?" Lucius said. "Tom Riddle hadn't even spent time to consider what you had written in the Daily Prophet about the one who gives life to people."

"And his Horcruxes, in short, cannot and will not evade the second death," Draco went on. "He made them himself by committing murder, storing treasure on earth, trying to prevent himself from dying, pity now he won't get the chance to live his life again."

"And seeing his attempt at fighting the Word of God, it was futile. His power was indeed futile compared to Jesus's power," Harry said. "Satan will attempt to attack us again, but no way will he be gaining victory."

"Yeah," Draco said. "It is impossible for him to win against God."

"Pity that my wife didn't turn to Christ," Lucius said.

Then he saw a multitude of people arrived, including Neville Longbottom, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and the Dursleys.

Amelia Bones and Susan Bones stood a few feet away from Frank and Alice.

Sirius Black stood behind them, and he grinned at them, feeling happier than ever, having reunited with them in the glorified body that would never decay.

"We haven't seen you for a long time," Petunia said to Harry. "Apparently it was your suggestion to send God's word to us."

"I stayed at the Grangers house all the time, I knew I didn't have to worry too much about safety anymore because I knew I didn't have to fear death," Harry said. "My parents won't make it here though, which is a pity."

A/N: So here you are, another chapter done.

Final judgement will be in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **The Destiny of Satan and the Great White Throne of Judgement**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

A thousand years later, Satan was released.

Then Satan began to deceive the people on earth again, it gathered the people together, and they surrounded the people in the city of God.

Suddenly, fire came down from Heaven, and devoured them.

The devil, who had deceived them, along with the false prophets and the beast, were thrown into the lake of fire.

/Scene Break/

The Lamb of God, who had overcome evil, had risen those who did not belong to him.

"Albus Dumbledore," he called out.

Dumbledore stepped forward.

The Lamb of God checked the book of life, and he looked at Dumbledore.

"Do you really think you can enter Heaven?" he asked. "You have no doubt done a lot of things which I consider evil, one in particular causing a boy called Harry Potter to suffer for so long. When he suffered, you were not there for him."

He paused.

"In spite of the fact that he had told you about me, you didn't even stop and think to turn to me and accept me into your life, did you? Your name is not in the book of life."

"I have done many good works," Dumbledore said. "I did what I did for the greater good."

"This is such an unreasonable excuse," the Lamb of God said. "You think what you did was good, but you are full of sin, there's no way that I am going to allow you into Heaven."

Then he turned to the angels.

"Cast him out of my presence!" he commanded.

The angels rose, and they pushed Dumbledore out of the city of God.

Then the Lamb of God called the next person.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," he said.

Voldemort stepped forward, and only by now he realised how weak he is.

The Lamb of God rummaged through the book of life, and he said.

"Do you really think you can enter Heaven?" he asked. "You have attempted to evade the first death by creating what is known as Horcruxes, didn't you?"

Voldemort didn't respond, he was now terrified, even though he knew how powerful he was on earth, by now, he only hoped that Jesus would give him mercy.

"You didn't even stop to think to turn to me and believe in me while you were alive on earth, Tom Riddle," the Lamb of God continued. "You've killed so many people and you were trying to do as much evil as you could. I cannot allow you to go to Heaven because you are full of sin."

He paused.

"Cast him out of my presence!" he commanded.

The angels rose, and they pushed Voldemort out of the city of God.

After he judged another enormous amount of people, he called out.

"Dolores Umbridge!"

Dolores Umbridge stepped forward.

"Do you really think you can enter Heaven?" the Lamb of God said. "I don't suppose you stopped to think about turning to me. You were one of those who attempted to persecute those who belong to me, not to mention that you have done a good amount of evil beforehand."

He paused.

"The most important problem is that you don't belong to me, therefore I shall not let you in," he said, then he turned to the angels.

"Cast her out of my presence!" he commanded.

The angels rose, and they threw her out of God's city.

Afterwards, Rufus Scrimgeour and Argus Filch were also judged, and they were also being thrown out of God's city.

As soon as all the unbelievers were judged and sent to hell, the earth was made new again.

The one seated on the throne said: "Look! God's dwelling place is now among the people, and he will dwell with them. They will be his people, and God himself will be with them and be their God. He will wipe away every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death, or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away."

Harry and Hermione looked at the city, and they smiled.

"No more nights," Harry said.

"Not only that, we don't have to fear anything because nothing impure will ever enter here," Hermione said. "There's so much treasure in here, and they are completely imperishable."

From that time onwards, they praised and worshipped the Lord their God, for the whole eternity.

The people in hell, on the other hand, suffered, and they began to curse God because of his injustice, but there was no way that they could get out of it, thus they suffered day and night, for ever and ever.


End file.
